I won't
by Laura 001
Summary: Draco and Hermione have been secretly dating for five months because Hermione is scared of her friends' reactions. Will Draco stay with Hermione or find someone else? Draco/Luna HEA.
1. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter etc, please don't sue me!****

* * *

 **A/N:** Hi All! This story will be about 20,000 words. If you love Hermione I suggest finding another story now... For everyone who is still around, I hope you enjoy the story XD

 **Warnings: Language; angst; AU to the war/Voldemort, Lucius is dead, and selfish Hermione; Draco/Luna HEA.**

* * *

Draco paused in his pacing to check his pocket watch again. It still said the same, 'You're on time, she's late'.

He ran a hand through his hair and leaned against the wall.

 _Hermione's telling her friends about our relationship today, it isn't surprising she's been held up – it is unlikely they will take this news calmly, she's probably just doing damage control_ , he reasoned to himself as he started drumming his fingers on his arm.

Eventually movement caught his attention and he watched his girlfriend approach from the end of the darkened Hogwarts corridor. She was hurrying forward next to the wall, frequently glancing over her shoulder and peering into the alcoves, despite the fact that everyone else would be at dinner.

His heart sunk as he realised why she was skittering nervously along. _She hasn't told her friends. Again._

The blond schooled his face, determined not to show how much it hurt to be kept a secret, to be shoved into a figurative cupboard in a sole effort to avoid possibly upsetting her best friends.

As Hermione reached him, she scanned the area once more and quickly tugged him into the nearby hidden alcove, sliding them behind what was once a rich tapestry. Draco eyed the dusty room with distaste, noting the spider diligently spinning a web in the corner.

 _You would think Hogwarts would have spells to keep insects and such outside where they belong_.

His thought was distracted by Hermione's bright smile as she stretched up to kiss his lips. He pressed his lips against her own smoothly.

'Hi, Draco, I missed you today,' she said softly, a suggestive lilt in her voice.

'Well, you had an important mission today. How did they take it?' Draco asked, as, despite being sure that he already knew the answer, he did not want to make any unfounded assumptions against his girlfriend.

Hermione looked up at him with wide cat-like eyes and bit her lip.

He sighed and closed his eyes.

 _Sod it, that expression never bodes well for me._

'Not very well,' she admitted.

'What didn't go well?' Draco asked, forcing his eyes open again. 'Are they angry with you?'

She shifted slightly, leaning into him and then pulling away again.

 _No, don't say what I think you will, Hermione!_

'I didn't tell them,' she admitted in a whisper.

Draco froze his expression of blankness as the last fragment of hope splintered his heart. _She might have a good reason_ , he tried to convince himself as he hastily tried to solder the break back together. _At least, she had better have a good one_.

'Any particular reason you put it off again?' he asked, eyebrow raised as he watched her closely.

'I just couldn't do it. I'm sorry, I know you want us to be together in the open, but I can't do that to them. They hate you, Draco! I don't want them to be upset… or disappointed in me.'

Draco felt like his throat was being clawed from the inside.

'You're brilliant, Hermione, surely you realise that they will always hate me, unless they have a reason to give me a chance. I thought we agreed at the beginning of the week that the only way they would give me a chance is if you told them the truth about us dating. Which is what you were supposed to be using this Saturday for.'

'I know, Draco, but it's not that simple,' Hermione sighed in a condescending tone that caused Draco to retract his head backwards. 'We need to keep our relationship secret for just a bit longer, until they thaw towards you a little, maybe a few more months.'

'They haven't "thawed" even slightly in the last five months that we have been dating,' Draco pointed out with irritation as he leaned against the rough stone wall behind him, forcing his arms to relax at his sides. He had been doing his best, not provoking either of the two boys who irritated him so much and ignoring their comments as much as possible – although some insults did need to be countered and shredded.

'There is no need to get upset with me,' Hermione snapped back. 'Besides, we agreed to keep it quiet for the first few months to see if our relationship was more than just teenage lust.'

Draco's annoyance flared slightly, but he reined in his reflexes. 'No, I always knew it was more than lust on my part. You suggested we keep us a secret for two months and I agreed on the provision that after those two months, if we decided we were "serious", that we would tell everyone. When the two months were over, you wanted to wait another few months so your friends would "thaw" in their hatred to me. You can't expect me to be happy about hiding in the background while Ronald Weasley slobbers all over you for another few months.'

'Don't speak about Ron like that!' Hermione snapped again.

Draco sucked in a deep breath through his teeth. _Is that really all she cares about‽ We are discussing our relationship and all she focuses on is a mild insult towards her friend - a mild insult which is, in fact, entirely accurate! Breathe in. One. Two. Three… Four. Five. Six. Breathe out._

'I'm not happy with this secret and I thought you agreed that you wanted to be together in the open; go outside together, eat together, Merlin, say hello when we see each other,' Draco enunciated through a tight jaw.

'I do! But I have to think about Harry and Ron as well: about how this will affect them. They are my best friends and they need to be okay with this.'

'And what if they aren't? What if they never "thaw"? What if they say it's me or them? Then what, Hermione? Who will you choose?' Draco finally snapped back.

Hermione's jaw dropped. 'What are you asking?'

'I think it is quite clear what I'm asking,' Draco retorted tightly.

'Clarify it for me,' she demanded.

'Do we actually have a chance or are you just stringing me along until Ronald Weasley asks you out, at which point you will dump me like a flobberworm?'

'Don't be ridiculous: I love you and I want to be with you,' Hermione answered, sliding her arms around his waist and leaning her head onto his chest, eyes focused on his face.

'And I love you,' Draco replied, glancing down at her, but not returning the embrace. 'However, I won't be a secret any longer, Hermione. You have given me no reason to think you will ever tell your friends, you just keep putting it off: today's avoidance is the fourth time since we started dating. As much as it hurts me to say this, I don't see how we can have a mildly normal future if we can't acknowledge our relationship openly because of your friends: we would constantly be trying to think of excuses, lying to everyone we care about, unable to go in public together… I don't want to spend the rest of my life keeping this a secret. If Voldemort was still around, or some other serious reason to hide, I would understand, but that is not the case. You need to tell your friends tomorrow or I'm done,' Draco said as he pulled away from her arms.

'It's not just me! What about your friends? You haven't told them!'

'Don't even think of trying to use that excuse; the only reason I haven't, as you know, is because you want it to be a secret until you tell your friends and you haven't told them. I'm serious, Hermione, I can't do this anymore. I won't.'

'If you loved me, you would understand that I need time to do this.'

'I've given you time; five months of time. Can you not understand how I feel when you put your friends' happiness before ours?' he asked as he moved towards the worn tapestry exit.

'I am happy,' she said with a sad smile, closing the gap and running her hand firmly down his arm, the friction causing warmth to spread.

Draco side-stepped her. 'Fine, your friends' happiness over your boyfriend's. I get that you want to tell them yourself, that's why I've gone along with this secret for so long, but I can't do it any more, no matter how much I love you; this is now taking too much of a toll on me and I'm constantly shoved to the side. I deserve better than that and you know it.'

'Of course I know it, but that's not what I'm doing,' Hermione replied, folding her arms across her chest.

'Yes, you are,' Draco replied with exasperation. 'I really can't be any clearer. I don't want to keep this secret any longer, I never did and for five months I have acquiesced to what you want, but no more; whether that means we date in public or just call an end to this is up to you. I do love you, Hermione, so much. And I don't want this to end. But… let me know before dinner tomorrow if you have told Ronald and Harry, I'll be waiting in the Entrance Hall for your answer.'

'Draco, you're being ridiculous! It's just another few months… please!'

Draco let a scowl finally cross his face as he stood silently.

'Alright. Fine. I'll tell them! I can't believe you are making me do this, but if you need reassurance, then I'll give you what you want, because I love you,' Hermione said loudly, eyes glowering like she was willing him to back down.

Draco nodded. 'Then I'll see you tomorrow evening…I do love you.' He then stepped backwards out of the alcove and walked away.

Hermione appeared immediately after him. 'Where are you going? We are supposed to spend the next hour together.'

Draco paused and turned to face her. 'Our plan was supposed to be three hours, actually.'

'Ron and Harry wanted my company tonight while they play chess,' she answered with an apologetic smile.

Draco just shook his head slightly. _Abso-fucking-lutely amazing - she says_ _that_ _right now‽_

He sighed and said, 'Then I guess you can keep your promise to them – as usual – because I'm not really in the mood to hide in a dusty corridor right now. I'll see you tomorrow night.'

He spun on his heel and continued back towards his common room, his empty stomach no longer even slightly hungry for food as he thought about what tomorrow evening might bring. He tried to convince himself that she would actually keep the promise and tell her friends for him, but prior experience was mounted against that comfort.

 _Merlin, I hope tells them. I do not want to lose her, if I even have her right now..._

* * *

An hour later, Draco sat in the empty Slytherin common room on the sofa chair by the fire, watching the flames crackle and do their best to ravage the wood: burning through its entirety and breaking it down until it was white-grey ash. The heat washed over him in waves, making it feel like it was burning his exposed skin.

 _Hermione might not realise it, but that fire is like our secret. And it sucks to be wood._

The door to the corridor swung open with a whoomph, but Draco just continued to stare at the flickering flames morosely.

'What has the fire done now?' asked the amused voice of his friend Blaise Zabini as he jumped the back of the nearby sofa and landed on the seat with his legs stretched out.

'Was it the reason that you skipped dinner?' his other close friend Theo Nott asked, walking around to take his seat with a derisive look at Blaise as he shoved the boy's feet to the floor.

Draco wiped his face of emotion and replied, 'I wasn't hungry.'

'Ha!' Theo countered. 'You had four hours of Quidditch practise before dinner, you must be famished. What could possibly be so important that you missed dinner?'

Draco shrugged, unable to come up with a believable lie given his mood.

'And why were you scowling at the fire?' Blaise probed.

'I wasn't scowling,' Draco answered, 'just watching: can you not tell the difference?'

'Suit yourself,' Blaise said with a faux unconcerned look. 'You will never guess who else almost missed dinner.'

Draco grunted. _Oh, joy, gossip to feign interest in_ , he thought sarcastically.

'Granger,' Blaise said.

 _Guess I should have seen that one coming._

'Yeah, she stormed in all mad until the Weasel threw his arm around her and slobbered on her cheek; that seemed to cheer her up no end,' Theo added.

Draco almost hissed, biting his cheek to contain the sound. _Bloody Ronald Weasley – although I suppose he doesn't know she has a boyfriend..._ He cut off the though when he tasted a metal tang on his tongue.

'Although, the view quite ruined the evening for the rest of us,' Blaise continued with a twitch of his nose. 'As hot as Granger is, I don't need to see Gryffindors groping while I'm trying to eat.'

Bitterness shot through his veins at the image. _Guess that answers that and I don't need to wait in limbo until tomorrow. Stupid, sodding woman!_

Forcing himself to respond, Draco commented, 'Sounds like the two have finally made it official then.'

'Nah, she pushed him off eventual - who wouldn't! - said she didn't feel that way about him. Bloke went an impressive shade of red,' Theo replied in a bored tone. 'Course, I was already put off my food by the time that happened.'

'Of course,' Draco replied, a tingle of relief trickling through his body.

'Oh, and Dumbledore announced a Hogsmeade trip will be opened up for next weekend. Theo and I are planning on heading to The Three Broomsticks, you want to join us?' Blaise asked.

 _Or join Hermione…_

'Maybe, unless I find some girl to go with,' Draco answered. 'Anyway, I'm beat; I'm going to crash. I'll see you guys in the morning for a fly?'

'Definitely,' Blaise replied.

'Yep,' Theo added. 'Oh, and here,' he said as he tossed something towards Draco. Thanks to his ingrained seeker skills, Draco caught the zooming object gently; a Cornish Pasty.

Draco raised it above his head and nodded to acknowledge the gift as he disappeared up the stairs to stew in silence. His friends casting worried glances and muttering on the sofa behind him.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Did you feel more for Draco or Hermione?** **If you see any Oxford English punctuation/grammar corrections, please PM me so I can fix them up. Otherwise, reviews and favouriting make me ever so happy :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter etc, please don't sue me!**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for the favouriting, following and reviewing! The moment of truth is upon us - has Hermione told Harry and Ron?

For my reviewers: **Admiral higgenbottoms** [love the name by the way! Luna will show up soon, never fear], and **Don't trust the Silver Eyes** [Haha, I can't tell you about Ron and Harry, but Severus makes an appearance XD ]

* * *

The next evening, Draco was waiting between the Great Hall doorway and the hallway to the dungeons, the delicious aroma wafting out the doors and surrounding him, making his stomach rumble an obvious reminder.

He had finally managed to convince himself that Hermione would hold to her promise; she was, after all, a brave Gryffindor and she loved him.

The weight of the secret had been lifting over the last few hours and he was feeling happier than he had in the last three months. Even Blaise and Theo had commented that someone must have finally gotten sick of his surly attitude and risked slipping him a Cheering Potion.

He glanced up disinterestedly as he heard multiple footsteps echoing.

 _A group - probably not Hermione, unless she has told her friends._

But it was.

She was walking next to Harry and Ronald, talking avidly as they approached from the stairs. Draco contemplated the wide grins all three were wearing.

 _They look a bit too happy to have heard upsetting news today. Merlin, Hermione, please tell me that you told them this time!_

Her eyes swept over him leaning against the wall and she faltered slightly, her smile dropped a smidgen as she held his glance. Then she bit her lip.

 _Bugger. She only does that when she knows she is in the wrong, but won't admit it._

He watched as she tapped her thumb to each finger on her right hand, a pre-arranged signal to let the other know they needed to talk after they left the room being entered.

He sucked in a sharp breath and shook his head fractionally.

Hermione pursed her lips and then muttered something to Harry and Ronald, waving them on without her. Once they were out of sight, she moved towards him quickly, eyes scanning the area. Draco couldn't stop the frown which accompanied his plummeting heart.

'Quick, I only have a minute, just come down the corridor for a moment so that we are out of sight,' she muttered quietly as she walked by.

Draco turned but didn't make any move to follow. 'No.'

'What?'

'Did you tell them?'

'Let's not discuss this here,' she pleaded, glancing up and down the corridor.

'Did. You. Tell. Them?' he ground out through clenched teeth.

'It wasn't the right time.'

'Why not?'

'It just wasn't.'

'Why exactly?'

'Because we were having such a fun day that I didn't want to ruin it! There, I said it!'

 _Sod it._

She continued on, 'I will tell them - soon. I promise.'

He forced his shoulders to stop their slumping decent and covered his unhappiness with a blank look.

'Don't bother,' he replied, striding forward and passed her, careful to avoid any physical contact as he head back towards the dungeons.

'Draco, wait,' she hissed.

He ignored her, treading silently down the stairs and deep into the cool Slytherin territory.

When he strode through the emptying common room, the remaining students scrambled to get out of his way. Their eyes followed the blank-faced blond with trepidation as he moved up the stairs towards his shared dorm room.

 _Empty_ , he realised as he shut the door. _Good._

He stood, breathing deeply for a few moments.

 _She chose their fun over me. There is the proof that I will always be a demoted to a later thought if I forgive her; I_ _can't_ _ever forgive her. I suppose it was a given, it has been five months since she first regulated me to the back shelf._

A pang of regret hit his chest at the thought of breaking up with her, but he determinedly tried to smother it: _No going back now, I won't_.

He forced himself to recall all the times she'd failed to keep her promises, all the chances he had given her, every time she left him early to see her friends or, worse, didn't turn up at all.

 _I've wasted five months chasing after a girl who doesn't give enough of a damn about me or what I want to tell her friends that we're dating._

He gripped the miniature quidditch pitch model that she had given him for his birthday tightly in his hand, weighing up his next move. Squeezing it until the corners pinched his hand, and then abruptly hurling it against the wall. Crack. It crumpled against the stone and dropped to the ground with a fulfilling crunch.

He spun around and searched his drawer, pulling out the book she had given him. He pulled his wand from its holder and cast a ripping spell on it. Satisfaction filled him as it shredded itself into confetti.

 _A precious book - she'd be horrified_ , he thought with a small smile.

Finally, he dug through his trunk, tossing the unlooked for items to the side. _There it is_ , he thought as he found the picture of him hugging Hermione to his side, both grinning widely. He ripped it in two, dividing the two people apart. The moving images looked at him in horror. The image of Hermione in lecturing pose, while his own was glaring hatefully at him.

Looking at the two parts of the picture separated in his hands, he struggled to muffle a sob.

 _It's over. Forever over._

He blinked rapidly, trying to hold back the salty droplets burning his eyes.

 _I will not cry. I refuse to be upset over an ended relationship with that thoughtless swot._

His resolution didn't help; wet tracks made their way down his cheeks and dripped from his chin as he struggled to regain composure.

Picking up his wand, he hissed a locking spell at the door into the room and gave up trying to hold his emotions at bay as his shoulders started to shake slightly.

He stayed sitting on the ground, shuddering and gasping, until the tears finally ran out.

As his control came back, he looked around the dorm room and realised he had actually managed to create a lot of devastation in the short span of time. He summoned a Slytherin house elf and instructed it to clean up and not mention the mess to anyone else. The little house elf squeaked, 'Yes, little master,' and began to straighten the room like a niffler seeking gold.

Draco slipped into the adjoining bathroom and had a scorching shower to erase the evidence of his heartbreak. Letting his acceptance of the relationship's end wash away his misery like the water swirling down the drain.

When he stepped out, the house elf was gone and the room tidy once more. The little creature had even managed to fix the dent in the wall from the miniature that he had destroyed.

 _Whatever the little minions curiosities, they are very efficient and effective housekeepers._

He unlocked the door once more and pulled on some fresh slacks and a clean button down shirt, tugging a jumper over his head to ward off the cold dungeon air. Slumping into a nearby comfortable chair, he waved his wand and a bottle of Ogdon's Firewhiskey floated towards him. Not bothering with a glass, he twisted off the cap and let it drop to the floor. _Won't be needing that again_ , he thought as he gulped down a mouthful out of the heavy, almost full bottle.

By the time he had half-drained the bottle, the door swung open and a laughing Blaise and Theo strolled in. Blaise halted the moment he caught sight of his highly-inebriated, morose roommate; Theo promptly crashing into his back with an 'oomph'.

'Hey, Draco, whatcha doing?' Blaise asked with a light tone.

Draco's glazed eyes slid across the room to take in the two new additions and raised a sarcastic eyebrow.

Theo stepped forward and snatched the bottle out of Draco's limp hand, lifting the bottle to his mouth and taking a swig.

Draco frowned at his thieving friend.

Theo shrugged and passed the bottle back to Draco, who promptly took another burning mouthful.

It wasn't long before another bottle was pulled from a hidden stash and the three quickly polished it off. A third was quickly found to replace the missing liquid and the evening became a blur.

* * *

On Monday morning, Draco sauntered into the Great Hall for breakfast nursing a killer hangover.

 _Damn, Uncle Severus_ , he thought while massaging his temples subtly when he sat down. _Why is he sitting at the head table eating breakfast at this hour, usually he is in his room for another thirty minutes: he would come to the breakfast early on the morning that I need a Hangover Potion._

Theo and Blaise looked up blearily from their seats, looking as bad as Draco felt.

'Let's keep any future big nights to Fridays or Saturdays,' Theo groaned.

'You could at least tell us why we were drinking last night, given our suffering heads,' Blaise groused.

'You two were drinking to keep me company and because you stole my grog,' Draco mumbled as he poured himself some juice, trying not to gag at the smells around him.

'Humph,' Blaise grumbled.

'I take it you didn't manage to swindle some Hangover Potions for us, given that Snape is up there,' Theo asked with only a hint of hope as he flicked his hand towards the head table.

'No,' Draco moaned quietly, 'I'm going to head to potions early though, if you want to join me in trying to catch him then.'

The other two nodded gently and then cradled their heads delicately as the jubilant sounds of unruly students from other house tables rang in their ears.

* * *

When Professor Snape finally finished eating and left the hall, the three immediately followed, school bags on their shoulders, as the other Slytherins watched in bemusement - well knowing the signs of a hangover thanks to the occasional Slytherin parties.

They trailed their head of house to the dungeons and then pounced.

'Professor Snape,' Draco called, using his godfather's formal title.

The teacher swivelled smoothly and waited for the three delicately moving students to reach him. 'Yes?'

'The three of us may have acted a little foolishly last night. To ensure we don't make any second foolish mistakes in potions class, do you have any spare Hangover Potion we could have?' Draco asked with a winning smile.

Severus snorted at the trio as he took in their bleary eyes and slight winces at the noise. 'I suppose it is my duty to keep the classroom safe. Follow me.'

He turned back around and led the three Slytherins to his classroom, hiding a smirk as he did so.

'I suppose you don't want to say what caused you to behave so foolishly last night, do you?' Severus asked loudly, causing the trailing three to flinch at the volume.

'Oh, you know, just one of those nights, sir,' Theo replied vaguely.

'You don't say?' Severus replied as he threw open the classroom door. Bang!

The older man's smirk widened when he heard hisses behind him.

Entering his private storeroom, he cast a Sonorous Charm and began clinking bottles together as he 'searched' for the correct potion.

When he returned to his students, they were all glaring balefully at him.

'I don't want to have to provide you with this potion before a class again. Are we clear?' the teacher asked.

'Yes, sir,' came the pained replies.

'Good,' Severus said as he handed a vial to Blaise and then Theo. 'Draco, I expect your presence this afternoon at five o'clock.'

Draco nodded, knowing that his Godfather intended to grill him on the reason for drinking so excessively – particularly when there had been no party to explain the consumption.

'Good luck with that,' Blaise muttered under his breath.

Severus cast a stern look at the muttering boy, who stepped back slightly, and then handed a vial of the bitter potion to Draco which was quickly consumed with a sigh of relief.

'Now take your seats, you can start on your potion if you like,' Severus said as he moved back to his desk.

Draco slipped into a seat on the edge of the room so that he could lean his head against the cool wall until the potion took full effect. Theo slouched down beside him, while Blaise folded his arms on the desk in front and dropped his head into his waiting arms with a thud that was quickly followed by a groan.

Fortunately, the Hanover Potion was fast working and the three were soon blinking blearily as they began to prepare their potions. They managed to make it a quarter of the way through creating their powerful liquids before the door swung open and their chattering Slytherin friends arrived, the Gryffindors followed them in quietly with scowls at Severus.

Once all the Slytherins were seated, they quickly quietened as they focused their attention on their formidable head of house. The Gryffindors refocusing their scowls at the three students who had clearly begun their potion earlier.

'The instructions are on the board. This is to be made individually. For those who have trouble understanding this (Miss Granger), you may not assist anyone. The potions will be marked at the end of class, so I suggest you all get moving so that you can finish in time with an adequate potion.'

Hermione's arm shot into the air, fingers tapping in a pattern as they shook in the air.

The Slytherins sniggered when they saw her, except Draco, who scowled at the message she was sending that asked him to meet her after class.

 _Not likely_.

Draco turned back to his potion and focused his concentrating.

'What is it, Miss Granger, surely you can figure out the instructions,' Severus sneered.

'It isn't fair that some students have already started, they have the advantage and will get a comparatively higher score which will affect the class ratings, sir,' Hermione said with a frown.

'Miss Granger, I suggest you concentrate on your own education, starting by putting down your infernal hand and beginning your work… and that will be three points from Gryffindor for questioning my decisions,' Severus retorted.

Hermione immediately dropped her arm to the table and begun to frantically prepare her potion while Severus glared at her.

The potions class passed with just the clinking of tools and the occasional splash of an added ingredient to interrupt the silence. Hermione spent large portions of the class throwing glances at Draco. Draco kept his head down for the entirety, focusing on his creation. And Severus watching the two with a souring expression.

Draco, Theo, and Blaise finished their potions early and handed them to their professor.

'Thank you, you three can leave early, given you began class early,' Severus said.

Draco sent him a grateful nod, before he blanked his face and spun back towards his desk, quickly collecting his belongings and leading his two friends out of the room; determinedly ignoring his fidgeting ex-girlfriend who was casting panicked looks between him and her potion.

* * *

 **A/N: And Severus is on the case! If you see any Oxford English punctuation/grammar corrections, please PM me so I can fix them up. Otherwise, reviews and favouriting make me ever so happy :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter etc, please don't sue me!**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for the favouriting, following and reviewing! Luna makes an appearance in this one! Happy reading XD

For my reviewers: **Chester99** [Mm, Snape really does love his Godson, although I won't tell you if he finds out. Yes she is, there is a little bit of an explanation why in this chapter], **ShamelesslyObsessed** [Right on!], and **Don't trust the Silver Eyes** [Thanks! I'm glad you like the insights into Draco's emotions]

* * *

Last chapter:

 _Draco, Theo, and Blaise finished their potions early and handed them to their professor._

 _'Thank you, you three can leave early, given you began class early,' Severus said._

 _Draco sent him a grateful nod, before he blanked his face and spun back towards his desk, quickly collecting his belongings and leading his two friends out of the room; determinedly ignoring his fidgeting ex-girlfriend who was casting panicked looks between him and her potion._

* * *

After one more dodge of her communication attempts, Hermione hadn't bothered to try to gain Draco's company again for the rest of the day; something he was immensely grateful for, as he didn't want to concentrate on spending time avoiding his preferred haunts.

Draco was now ensconced along a wall edge in the library after a very long conversation with his godfather. The wily man had grilled him and gained all the information he'd sought - as Draco never truly wished to hide anything from the man who treated him as a loved son. Severus was astounded that his Godson had been dating in secret for so long and that no hint had surfaced of the couple. The man didn't try to say his Godson was better off without her; merely lending an ear, unfailing support, and offering to find reasons to put her in detention for the rest of the year. With a roll of his eyes, Draco accepted the first two and declined the last, not wishing to expend any further thoughts or energies on the girl who had smushed his heart beneath her heel.

He flipped the thick parchment page of the massive text in front of him and began notating the key points for his assignment, pausing when the sound of approaching feet reached his ears. The steps were uneven and quiet, only loud enough to grab his attention because they were heading directly towards him.

Glancing up with a furrowed brow, he saw a girl skipping towards his table with long, blond hair swishing from side to side as she moved. She wore a Ravenclaw uniform, which was altered with random embellishments: an eagle surrounded by Latin words was embroidered in purple on the skirt; her shirt was tighter than usual and had seeds for buttons; and her shoes, while clearly designer, changed colours as she hopped from one leg to the other. The girl smiled brilliantly at him when she noticed his attention and, upon reaching the table, slipped into the chair opposite him.

'Excellent, I was hoping to find you,' the Ravenclaw said happily and confidently.

Draco's mind whirled as his head automatically retracted. _No one, absolutely no one, has ever interrupted me in the library while I'm studying._

He peered at the girl closer, trying to place her looks with a family name – if she was a pureblood he would know her. _Listles? No, they have curls. Greysons? No, she is too tall. Fulchesters? No, they have green eyes. Who is she‽_

'Draco, are you okay?' the girl asked, leaning forward as she placed her bag on the ground beside her.

He narrowed his eyes, contemplating the options for why she was interrupting his peace.

'Perhaps a Crusted-lilt flutterby has infected you,' the girl mused with a tilt to her head, her long hair sliding over her shoulder to frame her face with the movement. 'Have you been seeing sparkles in the colour of rainbows?'

'Of course not, did you need something?' he asked in an irritated tone, deciding against asking who she was directly and hoping to get rid of her to reclaim his quiet solitude.

'Yes. The librarian said that you have the book I require. Will you be needing it for much longer?' she asked, still looking at him closely like he was puzzle.

Draco glanced at the open book in front of him and flipped the pages to find the topic end. 'I only need to check a few more pages, you can have it after that,' he replied, so surprised at the girl interrupting him with no trepidation that he answered honestly.

She grinned widely at him.

'That's good: I need to check a reference for Daddy in the book, it is very important for the main article in the next issue of his paper.'

 _Paper. Article. A newspaper? Blond hair, unique clothes… ah, Lovegood. What was her first name? It sounded like loony, didn't it? Her father might have named her that - he was reportedly cracked-in-the-head… but surely not. It definitely starts with 'l'. Lucy, Lauren, Laura, Lara, Luna, Li— Luna, that's it. Hmm, a celestial name..._

Shaking the thought away, Draco replied, 'I can leave it with Madam Pince when I'm done, if you like,' hoping she would take the hint to leave him in solitude.

'That's okay, I'll wait with you – you have a nice aura.'

'What?' Draco asked despite himself.

'Aura, I can feel them. Your aura is nice: like the warm sunrays on a cool day, or chocolate fondant and ice cream, don't you just love that dessert? I have it for breakfast whenever I can, best to get dessert in early so you can fit it in,' Luna chatted and pulled her wand from behind her ear.

Draco's lip twitched at her random dialogue.

 _It is kind of cute._

Startled by the thought, Draco immediately delved back into his work. Fortunately, she seemed happy to silently cast spells to create objects in front of her. It was only mildly distracting, and that was only due to the impressive complexity of the spells she was casting and the power needed for successful silent spellwork.

'I'm finished,' he said eventually, and Luna paused from her wandwork. 'Here you go,' he added as he pushed the heavy tome across the table to her.

'Thanks, Draco,' Luna said with a grin and pointed her wand at the book so it opened to the needed section automatically.

 _Hmm, another impressive spell; she must have immense power reserves to use that spell instead of just finding the page manually._

She pulled out a quill and parchment and started a letter to her father with careful reference to the details in the book: the whimsical personality ebbing away as she focused with studious intent.

Draco watched her bemused for a moment and then started to pack up his belongings. As he slid his assignment carefully in his bag, new footsteps approached. Determined footsteps. Perfectly even footsteps. Familiar footsteps.

Looking around, he saw a frowning Hermione approaching. Her eyes were focused on Luna and her nostrils were flaring slightly.

 _Bugger, I knew I should have asked Theo to collect this book from the library for me._

Hermione stood next to Luna and knocked her slightly, causing the younger girl's quill to scratch across her page.

'Oh, so sorry, Luna!' Hermione exclaimed.

Luna glanced up and raised an eyebrow at Hermione, 'Hello, Hermione, are you okay? Your aura is a little off and your balance seems likewise – given you just bumped me.'

'Of course I'm fine – very well actually – thank you. And witches cannot read auras, Luna, surely you know that; I knew that in third year,' Hermione replied condescendingly.

'Some can't,' Luna replied, deftly swishing her wand to fix the ink mark on her letter before looking back to her book and asking, 'Did you want something?'

'Why are you sharing a table with Malfoy?'

'There is no need to be jealous, Hermione, you are no longer together,' Luna replied matter-of-factly.

Draco looked at the blond girl sharply. _How does she know that?_

'You told her!' Hermione hissed at Draco as she leaned forward with a scowl. 'Who else did you tell? It was supposed to be a secret – or don't you understand that term?'

Draco mentally sneered at her attack on his intelligence, he was in their year's top five students.

Forcing himself to calm, he replied disinterestedly, 'Told what? There is nothing to tell.'

'Draco did not tell me, Hermione, I notice things.'

'Only things in your imagination,' Hermione spat as she looked between the two seated at the table with wild eyes.

Draco frowned at his ex and caught Luna's shrug as she looked back at her book while Hermione watched with narrowed eyes.

 _She is being appallingly spiteful tonight: hardly an attractive quality; and it is one that effectively shows how pure and mature Luna is with how she brushes it aside – Wait! What?_

'Fine, since you know: Draco, I don't appreciate you dallying with other girls while we are dating.'

'But boys are okay?' Luna, with her head still down as she read the text, muttered under her breath with a small smirk.

But Hermione caught the comment and hissed. 'Dallying with anyone but me,' she snapped. 'I meant it, Draco.'

'Did you forget?' a steely cold look in place as he replied. 'We aren't together.'

'It's just a tiff, you'll forgive me,' Hermione countered. 'Ron and I squabble all the time and we always make up again.'

'Whatever you and your friend Weasley do, has no correlation on what I do. We didn't just have an argument, we broke up: when I break up with someone, Granger, it stays that way. We broke up – that will never change.'

'It will if you stop being stubborn. Honestly, all I asked for was a little time!'

'We are over, Granger.'

Hermione released a small gasp, but Draco continued speaking undeterred, 'Now if that's all you wanted, kindly go away.'

Hermione looked bewilderedly at Draco, tears gathering in her eyes. 'I didn't think you were serious,' she whispered.

'I don't see how I could have been any clearer that I was serious; if you didn't think I was, then that is just one more problem we had.'

'Don't say that,' Hermione begged with a trembling lower lip. 'Please, we can work it out.'

'It's done.'

'Please.'

'No.'

'Fine,' Hermione hissed. 'Then I will leave you two to carry on with your love affair, it's obvious you have been screwing around together behind my back.'

 _That jealous, swotty bitch!_

'Don't you dare imply such things,' Draco replied in a cool, clipped tone as he allowed his anger to shine through his usually controlled facade, 'I was entirely loyal to you while we dated: now, however, I owe you nothing.'

Hermione stepped back slightly with wide eyes, sent one last glare at Luna and swivelled away.

'She did love you,' Luna said softly when Hermione had gone from view.

'But not enough,' Draco replied.

'No, not enough. She loves her friends and is terrified of being abandoned – and they have abandoned her over less.'

'Then they are rotten friends.'

'They are, and until she shows them that, they will continue to be.'

Draco gave her a speculative look.

'You seem to hold up okay without adoring friends,' Draco commented, hoping she wouldn't take offence.

'It's okay, I understand what you mean and am not offended.'

Draco blinked. _How did she know that's what I was thinking? There is no way that she passed my occlumency walls – not even my father could do that!_

Luna smiled innocently. 'Like I said, I see people and creatures differently. I don't have any desire for false friends: I have a few people that I'm close to and they don't judge or try to change me.'

'If that's the case, then I guess you have chosen your friends wisely,' Draco replied with a smile as he finished packing up his bag.

'I think so,' she replied in a non-plused tone.

'I'll see you around, Lovegood.'

'I prefer Luna.'

'Maybe I don't.'

'You don't really care which you use.'

Draco carefully checked his occlumency shield. _Still intact. So how did she know?_

'Fair enough,' Draco replied. 'I'll see you around, Luna.'

'I look forward to it, Draco,' Luna replied with a happy wave and returned to her letter. Quill scratching as she wrote.

Draco left the library and went in search of Blaise, feeling more content than he had expected to feel for a while.

As he walked, his mind drifted towards his ex. _I can't believe she was so horrid to Luna; when did she become so cruel? Hmm, perhaps it was just jealously. Jealously is definitively not an attractive feature, but the handling of it calmly is…_

* * *

 **A/N: Next up Draco comes across Harry and Ron. If you see any Oxford English punctuation/grammar corrections, please PM me so I can fix them up. Otherwise, reviews and favouriting make me ever so happy :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter etc, please don't sue me!**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for the favouriting, following and reviewing! Harry, Ron, and Draco interactions below! Happy reading XD

For my wonderful reviewers: **Chester99** [Haha, then I'm double glad you are enjoying this one! You'll find answers to a few of those comments in coming chapters XD], **alexita Malfoy** [Excellent to hear you are hating her! I know, Luna is a wonderful character!], and **Don't trust the Silver Eyes** [Thank you!].

* * *

Last chapter:

 _Draco left the library and went in search of Blaise, feeling more content than he had expected to feel for a while._

 _As he walked, his mind drifted towards his ex. I can't believe she was so horrid to Luna; when did she become so cruel? Hmm, perhaps it was just jealously. Jealously is definitively not an attractive feature, but the handling of it calmly is…_

* * *

Failing to find Blaise in the dungeons, Draco headed outside into the cool evening air to continue his search. The grounds were peaceful as the dusk sky settled in. Most students had returned inside, but a few still mingled in the distance by the lake.

 _Where is that muppet?_

'Oi, Ferret!'

Draco sighed and turned to face the voice, immediately sent to the ground by a brutal punch before he had fully turned.

 _Damn, who knew the Weasel could actually place a decent hit._

Draco had just enough time to reposition himself and catch the flailing redhead as he kicked his foot at him. Draco caught the foot and twisted it, bringing the oaf down to join him on the ground.

'Bastard!' Ron yelled as he hit the ground in pain.

Draco was on his knees and pivoting to hold the Weasel down so the prat he couldn't attack again.

'What in Hades do you think you are doing?' Draco snarled.

Weasley squirmed and struggled, trying to throw off Draco's hold. Draco pressed his knee into his redhead's back harder, until the oaf couldn't get any momentum.

Hearing footsteps behind him, he glance over his shoulder and saw Potter running forward with Granger trailing behind.

 _Brilliant_ , he thought with an eye roll. _At least I no longer have to play nice._

'Oh, joy, the righteous trio are all here,' Draco said loudly enough for the oncoming two to hear.

Potter launched himself towards Draco and tackled him off Weasley.

'Oomph,' Draco grunted as the impact knocked air from his lungs and Harry landed on top of him.

'Stop it! I said stop it! Harry! Ron! No!' reprimanded Hermione in a trembling voice.

 _Like they are listening to anything right now - use your wand, Hermione!_

Weasley quickly joined Potter, and Draco struggled to defend himself against the two. He was a good dueller, but an outnumbered Muggle fight was not a situation in which he had extensive training. Lashing out his foot, he caught Potter's knee and heard a satisfying crunch. Potter howled as he fell. Weasley's face flushed an even deeper red as his outrage increased and Draco felt hot blood burst from his nose before he felt the pain.

Dazed, Draco resorted to the basic defence training that he had learnt in his childhood and took control of the situation, quickly pinning Weasley under him again; since Potter was still rolling on the ground, clutching his leg and moaning.

'I'll ask again, what in Hades do you think you are doing?' Draco growled as blood spread over his face.

'You hurt Hermione!'

'I did not such thing, Weasel.'

'You did! She was crying and when we asked why, she said your name. I'll kill you for hurting her!' Weasley shouted.

'Granger, care to clarify things for them?' Draco sneered at his puffy-eyed ex, who was standing limply at the sidelines like a damsel in distress.

 _Really, it's not like she isn't a highly capable witch and couldn't lend a helping hand!_

'He didn't touch me, Ron,' Hermione sniffled.

'But he upset you! He isn't allowed to upset you, you're mine!' Weasley mumbled through the dirt and grass pressing against his mouth.

'What?' Hermione gasped while Draco looked at the boy under his knee with disgust. His eyes swivelled to Hermione and his sneer returned when he saw her small, delighted smile.

 _What a fucking surprise,_ he reflected sarcastically.

'Looks like you have a confession there, Granger, I suggest you jump him now,' Draco scoffed and, after shoving Weasley again so that he was pushed flat to the ground, the blond stood up and brushed the grass and dust off his robes and tried to wipe the stray, hardening blood from around his eyes.

'Malfoy,' Hermione called.

'What now, Granger?' he asked in an unimpressed tone.

'Are you sure?' she asked imploringly, casting a longing glance towards her lusting friend.

 _What? You think I might take you back after you've shown how little you care? I won't, no matter how much I might lament what could have been. Even now, when your friends jump me two on one, you stand by and do nothing but shout. I have blood pouring down my face because of your idiocy and you don't show even a hint that you care. Not a chance in Hades. I won't!_

'I think I was clear, Granger. I wish you all a delightful life,' Draco spat with derision and walked away, holding a hand to his nose as he tried to stem the blood flow and stop it from reaching his robes.

Draco felt his heart crack a little more when he caught sight of Hermione rushing towards her friends and begin to heal them.

 _At least it is over and she has accepted it; that makes it easier, I can't go back to her. And it's crystal clear that I was right about her priorities: sod it, sometimes it sucks to be right._

Giving up on his search for Blaise, Draco headed to Severus's rooms to be healed – no way was he going to deal with the Hospital Room gossips if he didn't have to – they couldn't be forced into silence like the Slytherin ones.

He trudged towards the main building with a little difficulty; blood still partially obscuring his vision.

'Draco, you look a frightful mess,' came a lilting girl's voice that caught him by surprise. 'It's Luna, by the way; I'm not surprised you didn't notice with all that blood. Scourgify.'

His vision cleared and the colourful blond girl stood in front of him, tucking her wand behind her ear.

'Thanks,' he replied, eyeing her unsurely.

'No worries,' Luna said as she moved closer, eyes drifting over him. 'You do look quite injured, can I help you walk somewhere?'

'No, I'm fine.'

'Okay,' she chirped, 'if that is the case, I need to go and find my cloak.' The intriguing girl turned away.

'Find your cloak?' Draco asked, before she moved more than a step.

'Yes, it appears that someone has borrowed it,' she replied, turning to face him once more with an unconcerned look.

'You mean stolen it?'

'Hidden, but it is of no matter, I'll find it eventually.'

Draco felt a frown tug at his lips.

 _Accio Luna's cloak_ , he thought as he swished his wand powerfully.

The spell didn't attach to anything.

'Ravenclaws hid it,' Luna replied with a shrug and skipped away.

 _How in Hades has she not offed her housemates yet if they are still stealing her things and hiding them thoroughly‽ Well, I couldn't pay her back by summoning her cloak, but maybe there is something else I can do…_

Draco pondered the issue as he continued down to Severus' private rooms and knocked on the door.

It swung open and warm light burst into the corridor from the room.

'Please tell me your opponent looks worse.'

'Opponents, and I think I crushed Potter's kneecap,' Draco replied dispassionately.

'Hmm, well come in so I can fix you up before that broken nose becomes permanent,' Severus replied as he stepped back from the doorway, 'your mother would be appalled if I let that happen.'

Draco slid inside and sat down on the leather sofa while his Godfather disappeared into another room to find some salves and potions.

As Severus returned, he asked, 'So, Potter and, no doubt, his side-kick, Weasley. What brought this on?'

'Granger,' Draco replied with a hiss as Severus used the moment to straighten his broken nose with a spell.

'She told them?' Severus asked as he began to give him potions one by one. 'I thought you two had broken up.'

'We have, and no, she was crying and said it was my fault,' Draco said before swallowing a congealed potion. The clumps slid reluctantly down his throat and he supressed the urge to gag by breathing deeply and clamping his mouth closed.

'Really? Why was that?'

Draco scowled and drank the next potion. 'I was in the library finishing an assignment when Luna Lovegood sat down at the desk saying she needed the book. I gave it to her when I was done and as I was packing up, Granger came by. She got jealous and we had a disagreement. She eventually left in a huff and I finished packing up and left soon after. Her gormless bodyguards ran into me when I was outside a short while later.'

Draco could see a maniacal look twinkling in his Godfather's eye, no doubt Potter and Weasley would be getting some detentions for minor offences in class.

'Miss Lovegood took your book? And you let her?'

'No, I finished with it and handed it over… she is strange.'

'She is a Lovegood – they are all strange.'

Draco raised an eyebrow. Severus responded by shoving the healing salve at him. Taking a large dollop, Draco smeared it over the injuries on his face.

'If you need a reminder in pureblood families, the Lovegoods have had a talent in the past for additional rare magic. They are a very powerful family - despite their additional strangeness - most usually become Unspeakables; her father is an exception.'

 _I suppose it is fine to mention it to Severus, he isn't a gossip, and Luna did already tell Hermione._

'She mentioned about auras when we talked,' Draco said.

'Indeed?'

'She was saying that she could sense them.'

'I would believe that: Miss Lovegood is a skilled young lady, but unlike your ex-girlfriend, is rather more discreet in her abilities.'

'Mm.'

'You have completely ruled Miss Granger out of your life?'

'Yes. Why?'

'Then just focus on putting her behind you and having fun for a change. You have been positively miserable these past few months – even your mother has realised from your letters and has been threatening me,' Severus mentioned with a shudder.

'Sorry about that,' Draco replied with an amused grin.

'I'm sure,' he replied caustically, 'but I do not like to be in her bad books - so send her a cheerful note and explain what happened.'

'Scared?'

'As any reasonable wizard would be – your mother is gifted, cunning, and ruthless when it comes to protecting her only child.'

'Yeah, okay, I'll send a letter tomorrow.'

'Good, now bugger off, I have marking to do,' Severus said with a disgusted glare at a pile of papers.

Draco picked up the salve and returned to his room to finish applying it to his bruises – Weasley really fought like a brute.

* * *

 **A/N: If you see any Oxford English punctuation/grammar corrections, please PM me so I can fix them up. Otherwise, reviews and favouriting make me ever so happy :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter etc, please don't sue me!**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for the support, I really appreciate it! The reviews are great too - excellent food for inspiration! Happy reading XD

For my reviewers: **Chester99** [Thanks! Hmm, maybe Harry and Ron will, maybe not :) I do like writing Snape with caring snark], **lis07** [Thank you! I appreciate you going to such efforts to read my story, so I'm delighted you like it. I agree, there aren't nearly enough Draco/Luna stories - on the upside, I have another in the works], and **Don't trust the Silver Eyes** [Thanks XD You're in luck as this one is a longer chapter - enjoy!]

* * *

Last chapter:

 _'Good, now bugger off, I have marking to do,' Severus said with a disgusted glare at a pile of papers._

 _Draco picked up the salve and returned to his room to finish applying it to his bruises – Weasley really fought like a brute._

* * *

When Draco entered the Great Hall for breakfast, he was feeling much better than the previous day - and it wasn't just due to the absence of the hangover. His mood improved when he caught sight of Potter hobbling and Weasley with the shadow of a bruise on his chin. His own injuries had completely disappeared, thanks to his Godfather's skill at potions, so he gave them a smirk. His eyes skimmed over the Hufflepuff table, the seated shrank from his gaze, and ran up the Ravenclaw table.

 _No Luna._

'Hi, Draco.'

He turned and saw Luna skipping into the hall missing her school bag and without her school robes.

'Morning, Luna,' he drawled.

She flashed him a grin and continued to skip to her table. He chanced a look at the head table and saw Severus looking amused as he watched his Godson. Shaking his head at the happy girl, Draco headed to join his fellow snakes. He missed the glare that Hermione shot at Luna, but Severus didn't – the teacher smirked as he remembered that the Gryffindors had potions again today.

'Since when do you talk to Lovegood?' Theo asked.

'Since she insists,' Draco answered as he sat down beside his friends.

'And her will is stronger than yours?' Theo asked with surprise.

'In this instance, she cares more to talk than I do to dissuade her,' he replied absent-mindedly while selecting food and piling up his plate.

'And I guess her looks have nothing to factor into that decision,' Theo smirked with a grin.

'She's pretty,' Draco admitted, 'but she is also intelligent - her conversation isn't a trial in any way - so there is no point in fighting it.'

'She's weird,' Blaise put in.

'So are you, you berk,' Draco pointed out, eyes focusing on the strange item that Blaise was fiddling with. Blaise shrugged and spun the item on the tabletop with a grin.

'Is she who has had you all stressed out?' Blaise probed as he caught the toppling item.

Draco swallowed his mouthful and replied with a clipped, 'No,' before taking another bite of his food.

'Good; then ask her to Hogsmeade with us,' Blaise replied.

'What?'

Theo immediately adding, 'I concur with Blaise. If you don't, we'll ask her for you. Unless you are dating someone in secret.'

'I'm not dating anyone,' Draco said blankly, his feelings still mixed: he knew he was better off without Hermione and she now inspired feelings of irritation rather than attraction, but it didn't stop him from being disappointed that they had no future.

'Excellent. You ask Luna and then we will have a fantastic day – she's fun,' Theo said.

Draco sighed and took another mouthful. When he finished chewing he replied, 'I'm not asking Luna.'

'Then I will,' Theo said.

'What‽' Draco hissed.

Holding up hands of peace at the blond, Theo clarified, 'For you, not me: she has already turned me down before.'

'She has?' Blaise asked.

'Yeah, said I didn't like her that way and that I should look to my own house,' Theo explained with a shrug. 'Guess she was right, I hooked up with Astoria after that.'

'So you're bringing Persephone to Hogsmeade?'

'Blaise, please stop calling Astoria "Persephone".'

'Why?' Blaise countered. 'It fits.'

'I didn't trick her into dating me!'

'You kind of did,' Blaise countered. Draco nodding sagely beside him as he chewed.

Theo glared at the both. 'You two suck.'

The two friends sniggered in reply as Theo picked up the coffee carafe. He poured it into his cup and let it smoothly overflow, the hot liquid trickling towards his oblivious, sniggering friends.

'Mr Nott, please be more careful when pouring hot liquids, you could scorch your friends,' came Dumbledore's voice as he walked by.

Blaise and Draco reacted with evaporating charms immediately, while Theo pouted and muttered 'meddling old codger' under his breath.

The three stood, deciding unanimously that distance from food would be good for all of them at the moment (before they could no longer resist and made use of the convenient weapons) and headed to class without any further mishaps.

* * *

That evening, Draco reflected on his day as he finalised the promised 'upbeat' letter to his mother.

Severus had obviously been harbouring some ill-wishes towards the trio, but they had made it incredibly easy for the professor to torment them. When his Godfather had deducted points from Weasley for using the incorrect cutting technique and from Potter for stirring too sloppily, Granger had jumped to their defence; saying he was being unfair and pointing out his inconsistencies. Severus had happily responded by deducting points from her for, once again, questioning his decisions. As she tried to say that was unfair, he upped it to a detention. This brought the two dunderheads back into the argument and now all three were sitting in Severus' classroom doing some, no doubt, horrid detention; Hermione with a second one to look forward to for inciting disorder in the classroom.

He had also had another run in with the intriguing Luna who had advised him that his friends had asked her to Hogsmeade on his behalf. She explained that she had said 'no', but only because she wanted him to ask when he was ready. Startled, Draco had blurted out the invitation. Luna had grinned, but shaken her head. 'You're not ready, now I'm off to detention in the Forbidden Forest for misplacing my homework' she had answered and then skipped away.

It was the thought of the cheerful, cloakless Luna serving a freezing detention that spurred him to finally write the letter to his mother.

He scanned the words he had written:

 _Dear Mother,_

 _Severus tells me that I have been a miserable grouch this past few months and that you agree: you are both right, of course. I was dating someone, but it wasn't working out and so I have ended it the relationship - permanently. I am sorry I didn't tell you earlier, I do not have a good excuse._

 _I daresay that I will return to my usual charming self soon enough, now that I don't have the stress of an unequal or failing relationship to agonise about. Blaise and Theo are quite thrilled at my improved mood – I believe that there was talk of Cheering Charms being plotted for the near future. Speaking of those two, I went out flying with them recently and we had a blast – and no, please be assured that I don't mean we actually exploded something up again._

 _My studies are going well. McGonagall is as bias against Slytherins as ever, however I am still managing to wrangle EE in the class. Hagrid is continuing to bring dangerous monsters to class – is my life insurance up-to-date? If not, I suggest you make those arrangements. Flitwick is giving me an O at the moment, he is still probably my second favourite teacher. The Defence teacher is, as always, useless – I don't understand why Dumbledore won't give the post to Severus. Severus is good and has taken it upon himself to torment my ex and her friends: as such, you needn't task yourself with that role._

 _I am going to Hogsmeade with Blaise and Theo this weekend. Astoria is joining us, and they are trying to get me to ask Luna Lovegood as a date. I don't think I will – I only just broke up with my previous girlfriend: but I'll admit that there is something intriguing about her. She helped me out recently and I've thought of how I can return the favour; but I'll need your support, if you are willing to provide your assistance. Her fellow Ravenclaws are often taking her belongings and hiding them, it doesn't seem to bother her, but I want to resolve the issue. Since they are Ravenclaws, they have hidden the objects well. Do you think you can buy some items that are theft proof and send them to her? She needs (that I know of) a school bag and new cloak._

 _With love,_

 _Your happier son, Draco._

Draco finished reading the missive and nodded.

 _That will work. Anything cheerier than that and she will assume it is faked and insist on me visiting for a weekend._

He whistled for his owl and it swooped into the Slytherin dorm through the owl shoot. Attaching the letter to its leg with deft movements, he allowed it to fly away.

* * *

It was only two mornings later, Thursday, that Luna received a package at the hectic breakfast postal delivery. Four owls dropped the box in front of her and made her the centre of attention.

 _Did mother organise those items already? Usually it takes the dressmakers a week to create a cloak and blend in the charms,_ Draco mused as he munched his toast and swatted Theo's encroaching hand away from his last whole piece lying on his plate. Theo gave up and after being wrapped on the knuckles by his girlfriend for trying to take food off her plate, stole a slice from Blaise's and started to slice it into strips.

Returning his focus to Luna, Draco could see that she was ignoring the inquisitive student population and untying the package carefully. The box fell open to show an array of school items: cloaks, bag, quills, parchment, and the standard ties, shirts, and skirts.

'Oh!' Luna gasped.

The eyes of her fellow Ravenclaws seemed to glow and one reached forward to pick up an ornate blue quill. As soon as the girl picked up the item and drew it away from Luna, the girl let out a shriek and dropped the quill. Her hand developing boils all over it. A few people coughed to cover snorts.

'Hmm, that's a nasty anti-theft spell,' another Ravenclaw commented as she looked seriously at the teary-eyed one with boils.

The girl with boils dashed from the hall and Luna picked up the dropped quill. Draco saw Luna pick up a note from inside the box and start to blush as she read it.

'What's with the anti-theft charm?' Blaise asked the surrounding group. A few Slytherins looked at him in surprise.

'You don't know?' Astoria asked.

'No, should I?'

'The Ravenclaws hate Lovegood – although I don't know why, as she is near the top of my year and they should respect that – anyway, they constantly hide her stuff and have been doing it for years. Come to think of it, she'd probably easily be top of the year if her assignments weren't always late,' Astoria replied.

'I would have thought they wouldn't want the point deductions,' Theo mused as he tried to dunk the toast strips into his soft boiled egg.

Astoria shrugged. 'Who knows what they are thinking, but ever since her first year, her things have taken to disappearing. I guess her father has finally given her some theft proof items.'

'Why did it take him so long?' Theo asked.

'How would I know,' Astoria replied with irritation. 'Now what is the Hogsmeade plan? Are Draco and Blaise bringing dates or am I going to have to deal with you boys on my own?'

'I would never limit my options by bringing a date,' Blaise replied with a wink.

Astoria rolled her eyes and looked to Draco. 'What about you, it's about time you found a girlfriend, it's been a good six months at the least!'

'Maybe I'll find a friend to bring so you aren't as outnumbered,' Draco replied.

'No, I want you to bring your girlfriend,' Astoria replied.

'I don't have a girlfriend.'

'Oh this is getting ridiculous - of course you do, I'm not stupid. Just bring her, I'm sure we'll all get along fine.'

'Astoria, I do not have a girlfriend.'

'But you have been dating someone, I know it!' Astoria whined in frustration.

'No girlfriend.'

'Oh. I could have sworn…' she muttered, her eyes narrowed on Draco as she contemplated his response. 'Fine, I believe that you no longer have a girlfriend. I guess a friend will work then, given your newly single status.'

'Astoria, what are you talking about?' Theo asked with a furrowed brow.

Astoria rolled her eyes and muttered 'boys' and then jumped up and left the breakfast table with a goodbye wave.

'Draco, what was she talking about?' Theo asked.

'Who knows, Persephone is crazy,' Draco replied with a shrug.

'Stop calling her Persephone!' Theo wailed.

Blaise and Draco began to snigger again, only this time – diligently avoiding hot liquids – they left the table immediately and went to class. A scowling Theo trailing behind, muttering vengeful thoughts.

A few hours later, Draco ran into Luna who was wearing her new cloak with blue silk trimming and had the school bag slung over her shoulder.

'Thank you, Draco,' she said with a shy smile. 'That is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me.'

Draco felt a light blush from touching his cheeks. 'It was my mother, really, I just wanted her to get you the cloak and bag to say thanks for your help.'

Luna's smile widened into a grin. 'You're happier then you were last week.'

Pausing a moment, Draco considered her comment. 'I suppose I am.'

'You sound surprised.'

'Breaking up with someone doesn't usually have that effect so soon.'

'It can sometimes, particularly if it was having a negative impact – but you're right, it can take a while either way.'

'I'm still going to Hogsmeade with Blaise, Theo, and his girlfriend, Astoria. Would you like to join us?'

'In what capacity?'

'As a friend.'

Luna smirked at him, 'Okay.'

Draco replied with a charming grin. 'Can you meet us just outside the Entrance Hall at ten on Saturday morning?'

'Sure, I'd better get to class, see you then,' Luna said as skipped away with an absent wave.

Draco heard the bell and swore, dashing towards Flitwick's classroom two floors down.

* * *

That evening, Draco and his friends returned to their dorm. When they walked through the door, Draco immediately found his owl waiting patiently by a bed stand, a letter attached to its leg. Stroking its cream feathers gently, the bird held out its leg and balanced with perfect stillness as the letter was untied. The bird quickly departed once free, not waiting to beg for a treat, knowing there was a plentiful supply waiting in the manor owlery.

 _My dearest son,_

 _Thank you for writing, I am delighted to hear that your spirits are improving. I'll admit to being concerned about your worsening state over the last few months._

 _Severus, the dear man, cannot hide anything from me - despite his attempts at silence on the matter - so I suggest you let me know who you less-than-lovely ex-girlfriend is: you must allow your mother to know. Rita has been looking for a new muse for her stories recently and my agreeable acquaintanceship with her would allow me much satisfaction in suggesting your ex-girlfriend to be Rita's muse – obviously not by that term, no one need know about your past relationship with the girl. It sounds to me that she was quite a dreadful girl and not right for you at all – I daresay Rita will have various topic options._

 _I am interested to know your reason for not telling me about your relationship when it began, but as you say it is a poor reason, I suppose I will enquire no further. Please do not keep such secrets from me in the future, I will always love and support you._

 _I was most happy to be of assistance in your efforts to assist Miss Lovegood; I do so love to shop. I was assured by the seamstress and other manufactures that the package would be sent today – please let me know if you discover it has arrived._

 _The Lovegoods' are an excellent family, with, perhaps, the exception of Miss Lovegood's father; although he was highly respected before his wife's shocking death. They are, as a rule, very powerful, clever, loyal, and insightful. Pureblood too, although not essential it is an advantage in our society. A very worthwhile connection. If you are interested in pursuing a relationship with Luna Lovegood, I would heartily support you. You need someone who will value you for yourself and not your name or bank account. A Lovegood would do this, I am sure. Is she a pretty girl? I daresay she is. Unique anyway, I am confident._

 _Your pet nandu, Lucy (I still don't appreciate you naming it after your father), has destroyed my rose garden – again! It was chasing the albino peacocks – apparently one attacked it. I expect you to train the creature when you get home these holidays. I do believe that the head gardener had tears in his eyes when he noted the damage. I have informed him that it needs to be fixed before my tea party in three days: I do wish you had not chosen a pet that could walk through wards._

 _Severus is coming for dinner tomorrow, so I hope you will inform me of the girl's identity before then; you know how much he hates it when I lace his wine with Veritiserum. I fear he will be quite upset with me if I need to do so, and I am so hoping he asks me on a date soon – if he asks for your blessing, please give it to him (although I know the thought of him being your real father makes you happy – thank Merlin Lucius was given the a dementors kiss for that disastrous phase of playing with dark magic)._

 _Keep up your hard work, your grades are important in determining your career._

 _All my love,_

 _Your devoted and wonderful mother_

Draco refolded the parchment with amusement and put it in the bottom of his trunk. He wasn't going to tell her who his girlfriend was, hopefully Severus didn't fall for the Veritiserum trick again; that said, his mother's pleading expression was, unfortunately, Severus' weakness.

 _I do hope he finally asks her out. She will be most displeased if she has to ask him after all the hints she has dropped – she deserves to be swept of her feet by him._

'Was that from your stunning mother?' Blaise asked with twinkling eyes.

Draco looked at his friend with an unamused glower. 'The one who your head of house is in love with?'

Blaise paled momentarily and then recovered with a grin. 'That's the one – if he gets around to admitting it. If he doesn't hurry up, I might try and convince her to date a younger man… we do have more stamina,' he finished with a wink.

Draco flung a deflating hex at him and Blaise dove behind the bed to dodge it.

'Ow! Advice to all, this floor is not conducive to soft landings,' Blaise moaned.

After some scuffled sounds, two hands, palm-forward, rose slowly from behind the mattress. A sheepish looking Blaise finally appeared. 'Alright, alright, noted; I will not talk about your mum in that way again… even if she is incredibly attractive.'

Draco narrowed his eyes and watched Blaise silently.

Blaise stood up and cleared his throat. 'Right, err, I'll just, err—Oh, I have a hook-up! Bollocks!' and the boy darted back out of the room, grabbing a jumper as he disappeared.

'Our friend is an eejit,' Theo muttered.

'Didn't you have plans with Persephone?' Draco asked with amusement.

'Hades,' Theo yelped and launched himself from the room.

Draco rolled his eyes, sure that the girls would forgive the forgetful boys, and grabbed his homework; taking it downstairs to work in the comfort of the luxurious and warm Slytherin common room for the remainder of the evening.

* * *

 **A/N: Haha, I so love the Blaise/Theo/Draco interactions! So who's looking forward to the Hogsmeade trip? If you see any Oxford English punctuation/grammar corrections, please PM me so I can fix them up. Otherwise, reviews and favouriting make me ever so happy :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter etc, please don't sue me!**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for the favouriting, following and reviewing; it is all excellent encouragement! Hogsmeade trip below - happy reading XD

For my wonderful reviewers: **Giggles145** [Glad you like it!]; **Chester99** [I'll answer you question, because it isn't mentioned later; the blush was due to her realisation that Draco went out of his way to help her, and got his mother to do so as well. Yes, I prefer writing a smart Narcissa - no mindless, Malfoy trophy wives in my stories! Hmm, not answering the others though XD]; and **Don't trust the Silver Eyes** [More boys interaction coming up in the below - enjoy!].

* * *

Last chapter:

 _'Our friend is an eejit,' Theo muttered._

 _'Didn't you have plans with Persephone?' Draco asked with amusement._

 _'Hades,' Theo yelped and launched himself from the room._

 _Draco rolled his eyes, sure that the girls would forgive the forgetful boys, and grabbed his homework; taking it downstairs to work in the comfort of the luxurious and warm Slytherin common room for the remainder of the evening._

* * *

By the time that Saturday arrived, Draco was keenly looking forward to the day away from Hogwarts ground with his friends and Luna, and slightly disappointed that Luna was just going as a friend. He had encountered her twice on Friday, and found himself admiring her more and more: her confidence in her opinions and style, her quirky and cheerful personality which always left him feeling more carefree, and her un-pressuring questions and insights.

As he and Blaise sauntered out the Entrance Hall without Theo and Astoria (the latter two still getting ready for the day) the sunshine warmed them instantly. Looking through the masses of excited students, they finally found Luna waiting by herself. A few Ravenclaws were scowling at her, but she just lay on the grass and stared up at the clouds with a small smile on her face.

Blaise, sighting a few giggling, single girls from the year below, pointed them out to his friend with a grin and went towards them, while Draco walked over to the blond girl; leaning into her view and casting a shadow over her with a smile. When she looked him in the eyes, he drawled in a faux-horrified, aristocratic tone, 'What are you doing?'

'Cloud watching,' Luna said in a matter-of-fact tone that was softened by an amused tilt to her lips.

'And what, exactly, are you watching for?'

'Why an invasion of pegasus, of course,' she replied with a grin and sat up.

'How terrifying! And what are your really watching for?'

'Did you never play the game as a child where you tried to figure out what shapes, creatures or otherwise, the clouds formed?'

'Do you think a Malfoy was allowed to get grass stains on his designer clothes?'

'Hmm, sadly, I suppose not. I will have to teach you sometime; although maybe somewhere more peaceful - it is better with silence,' Luna replied, with a gesture towards the chattering and rough-housing students nearby.

Draco nodded and held out his hand. Luna clasped it and allowed herself to be levered to her feet by the Slytherin. There was a lull in the conversation, but it quickly picked back up in gossiping whispers.

Draco blanked his face.

'That didn't take long,' he muttered.

'What do you expect?' Astoria answered as she appeared by Draco's side with Theo. 'One of the most eligible guys in the school just aided an unattached girl. You haven't "dated" in six months, of course they will gossip.'

'Thanks,' Draco replied sarcastically.

'No problem,' Astoria replied cheerfully, intentionally ignoring Draco's sarcasm. 'Hi, Luna, I'm so glad you are joining us today! I will finally have some intelligent conversation!'

'Hey!' came the in unison replies from Draco and Theo, while Luna smiled amiably.

Astoria turned and kissed Theo on the cheek. 'Love you,' she whispered.

Theo grunted something in reply as Draco turned to find Blaise. The wayward Slytherin had moved on from the first group and was now chatting to Padma and Parvati. He frowned slightly at the sight of the Ravenclaw twin.

 _I wonder if Padma used to hide Luna's objects and clothes._

'Oh, I do like the Patil twins,' Luna said genuinely when she saw the direction of Draco's glance; her words causing him to relax slightly.

'I'll go get Blaise, you three want to grab us a carriage?' Astoria asked.

Theo nodded and led Draco and Luna to an empty well-appointed carriage, climbing in, they left the door open for Astoria, Blaise, and whoever else the latter decided to bring with him.

Draco arranged them so that Luna was sitting snugly next to him, she just gave him a smile and settled in.

As Theo opened his mouth to ask a question, he was interrupted by the sight of three heads popping into view and scanning the inside of the carriage from the open door.

Unruly black, frizzy brown, and untrimmed red.

 _Oh joy, the righteous trio has graced us with their presence once more._

'Go and find another carriage, Gryffindors, we don't want to catch whatever it is that you are carrying at the moment,' Draco drawled as he flicked some dust off his sleeve.

'Luna, what are you doing in a carriage with two Slytherins?' Harry asked in a shocked tone, as Hermione watched the younger girl with a focused glare.

'Well, if we had a few more it could be an orgy, but I don't think Theo or Draco will agree to one with Gryffindors,' Luna said blithely.

Hermione gasped while Ron's eyes bulged.

'My, you are a little trollop, aren't you,' Hermione replied in a prissy tone.

'She wasn't being serious, you clods,' Draco snapped.

'You mean you would have an orgy with Gryffindors‽' Harry replied.

The others rolled their eyes and the Golden Trio withdrew, muttering and casting superior looks at the carriage as Weasley wrapped an arm around Hermione and pulled her away.

'I think Potter is getting dumber,' Theo mused.

'Evidently,' Draco replied as Astoria levered herself into the carriage.

'Did I just see the Golden Trio trying to get into this carriage?' she asked.

'Unfortunately,' Theo replied, extending his arm to help her move across the carriage easier. She was quickly wrapped into his side as Blaise joined them.

'That happened to the twins?' Draco asked as Blaise swung the door closed.

'Their brand new boyfriends came and claimed them,' Blaise replied with a shrug.

'Ah, better luck next time,' Draco replied.

'The day is young,' Blaise answered. 'Hi, Luna.'

Draco shot a glower at his friend, who returned the look with amusement.

'So, where are we going first?' Theo asked.

'I wouldn't mind a look in the gems store,' Astoria hinted blatantly.

'You are a terrible Slytherin,' Blaise replied.

'Theo isn't very good with subtly,' Astoria replied in an unconcerned tone as she checked her nails.

The other Slytherins sniggered as Theo flushed.

'You brought it on yourself,' Blaise answered. 'Shouldn't trick girls.'

Theo drew in a deep breath and began to hiss a reply, but he was cut off by Astoria kissing his cheek delicately. She smiled up at him and he relaxed into his girlfriend. When Theo turned to look out the window, she stuck her tongue out at Blaise and Draco.

The two boys rolled their eyes and Draco took the moments distraction to slip his arm around Luna, who smiled with satisfaction and leaned into him.

 _Hmm, this feels nice,_ Draco mused with contentment.

* * *

When the carriage arrived at Hogsmeade, the group followed a skipping Astoria into the gems store and teased Theo good-naturedly as his girlfriend perused the jewellery… in particular, the rings.

Eventually, after many hints in the direction of a certain group of rings, the group left and meandered around the other stores, looking at the new items, including the latest broom that had been announced only a short time before Christmas.

'What convenient timing, I wonder how they ever decided on that date,' Luna joked, to the laughter of the others.

The group eventually made their way into the Three Broomsticks for lunch. As Draco and Luna claimed a table, the other three went to order everyone drinks and grab the lunch menu.

As they waited for the others to return, Draco leaned into Luna and asked, 'If I ask you now, will you agree?'

'Maybe,' Luna answered.

'How about we turn the rest of this outing into a date?'

Luna looked closely at Draco and twitched her lips. 'Do you still love her?'

Draco paused as he considered her question. 'I still have feelings for her - I probably always will - although the admiration and attraction for her is no longer there; but she is my past and that will never change. Every time I see you, I feel lighter, happier, and I'm attracted to you… a lot.'

'Do you love me?'

'No, but I think I could, very easily.'

A tingle started to move through his body as he waited in anticipation of her answer.

 _Crap, maybe I should have lied—no, I should never lie about such an issue to the person I like. Still... maybe I should have worded it differently, I do want to date her and—_

'Good answer, I'd be concerned if you had no feelings for Hermione and loved me already; of course I already knew the answers, but it is good that you know what is in your aura as well.'

'So will you answer my question?'

The tingling feeling making it feel like he was being drawn up taller than ever.

'Yes.'

'…is that the answer to my question or are you saying you will answer my question.'

'Yes.'

'Will you always be this confusing?'

'I hope so,' Luna answered with a smirk.

Draco felt his lip twitch upwards at the right corner and he intertwined his fingers in her own, giving them a light squeeze: her delicate, warm hand seeming to fit with his own quite perfectly. A shot of adrenaline ran up his arm and he smiled at the pleasant sensation. Luna returned the light pressure with a calm expression.

The desire to lean down and claim her lips for a kiss made him slowly draw closer.

'Eek!'

The squeak broke the moment and the new couple turned in unison towards the noise.

Hermione stood a few meters away, watching them with wide eyes.

He felt a flash of irritation for his ex's ill-timed interruption.

Hermione lips soon pressed together and her chin rose, swivelling on her heel, she spun with vigour and marched back to a table further away. Draco could see Potter and Weasley sitting at the table, watching him with distrustful, accusing looks.

As Hermione reached the table, she slid in next to Weasley. Potter stood and advanced on them, while Weasley muttered something into Hermione's ear as he wrapped his arms around her.

Draco returned his focus to Potter when he arrived and placed his hands on the table, leaning over Draco and Luna.

 _That is a pathetic attempt at intimidation, Potter._

'What is going on?' Potter demanded.

'Whatever do you mean, Potter?' Draco drawled.

'Why are you leading Luna on? It is upsetting Hermione, and the rest of us, to see you using her in this way,' Potter retorted.

'Oh, he-of-little-faith. Don't you trust Luna to be able to make her own decisions?' Draco replied.

'N—of course. Luna is smart, but something is obviously wrong. Stay away from Hermione and Luna: I don't know what you are up to, but I know it's no good,' Potter demanded.

'I'll happily continue to stay away from your Gryffindor Princess, but not Luna,' Draco answered dismissively.

'Harry, Draco is my boyfriend and I'm not going anywhere. You can trust that Draco will be good to me,' Luna added.

Draco's chest immediately swelled with happiness. _Merlin, did Hermione stuff me up so much that this simple acknowledgement from Luna has me this happy‽_

Luna compressed his hand again.

 _Yes, yes she did. Confident, brilliant Luna!_

'Luna, you can't be serious,' Potter replied with shock.

'I am,' she said. 'Now, I think that Ron has had enough time to ask Hermione out, so I suggest you get those drinks and re-join them.'

Draco refused to cast a glance towards his ex to confirm Luna's comment, he knew it was probably true and he refused to give Hermione the satisfaction of looking or hurt Luna by doing so.

Luna rested her head on Draco's shoulder and smiled blandly at Potter until he abruptly turned towards the bar and disappeared into the crowd trying to order drinks.

'Phew, I'm glad he left; I really didn't want to break into that tension, lest the prat decide to turn his appalled confusion towards me,' Blaise joked as he slunk into a seat and slid a drink towards Luna.

'Indeed, positively charged,' Theo added.

Astoria rolled her eyes and passed Draco his drink as she sat next to her boyfriend.

'Well, it looks like the bush-haired Gryffindor and the red-haired orangutan are now dating, if their lips are any indication… quite disgusting. Although I'm not sure why she keeps looking over here,' Astoria added with a significant glance at Draco.

'No!' Theo gasped.

 _Oh, brilliant timing to grow a bloody brain, Theo,_ Draco thoughts as he warily looked at Theo, still keeping himself turned away from the Golden Trio's table.

'It was her?' Theo asked.

'Her what?' Blaise joined in.

Draco felt his face blank as Luna remained quiet by his side with her eyes unblinkingly on Astoria.

'His girl issue was Granger,' Theo explained to Blaise, causing Draco to sigh.

'No way!' Blaise gasped.

Astoria was looking guiltily at her drink, rolling it on the tabletop as Luna continued to watch her.

'Who I dated in the past doesn't matter, but I am not telling you who it was or giving any hints,' Draco replied. 'As for who Granger is sucking face with, I don't want to know; the image will likely turn my stomach so much it will spoil my meal.'

Theo and Blaise looked doubtful for a few moments, the latter starting to chew his lip; a sure sign of deep thought.

Astoria immediately jumped in and added with a grimace, 'Quite right, it has definitely damaged my hunger.'

 _I suppose that could work as a part apology._

Theo and Blaise didn't catch on and continued prodding Draco, forgetting the Hogwarts' motto of never poking a dragon.

Fortunately, Draco's patience held long enough for Luna to diligently catch the attention of a passing waitress and sweetly say that they were ready to order lunch. This sufficiently distracted the two boys, who immediately rechecked the menu, while Astoria was able to mouth a 'sorry' to Draco who gave her a withering look in return.

Luna pressed slightly into his side and Draco relaxed when he was reminded of the warmth and smelt a soothing scent wafting from her hair.

Eventually the orders were made and Astoria determinedly took the conversation towards jewellery that she liked; Theo just as determinedly trying to be oblivious to the unsubtle hints of his diverting girlfriend. Astoria eventually pulled out her necklace, saying, 'This solid style is my preference.'

Draco mused that it looked decidedly chunk and a ring in that style would require a precious stone with numerous carats to achieve a balanced effect.

'Oh, is that design inspired by the Folanti?' Luna asked with excitement.

'The what?' Blaise asked.

'The Folanti, they are just the most precious little beings! They create feelings of happiness and forgiveness and live hidden away – I saw them once with my father, although they didn't wish to be found,' the blond girl answered.

'Oh, I remember them from the mythical portion of Care of Magical Creatures,' Astoria replied. 'Weren't they driven to extinction - if they ever existed?'

'No, but you can't tell anyone, I shouldn't have mentioned it… promise, all of you, that you won't mention them to anyone?' Luna demanded adamantly.

'We swear on Slytherin's honour and Snape's temper,' the four Slytherins replied.

'Snape's temper? Really?' Luna asked with an amused quirk on her lips.

They all nodded vigorously.

'I'm assuming there is an interesting story behind that saying,' she added.

They all shook their heads with matching vitality.

She grinned with glee, her eyes sparkling with intelligence and interest. 'Blaise, tell me and I will give you the information you need to split the Patil twins from their boyfriends.'

Blaise shifted in his seat, looking pained.

'Oh, you don't want to know?' Luna asked sweetly with a tilted head.

Draco saw Blaise cast his eyes around the group, judging them all carefully.

 _If Blaise wants to incur Severus' wrath then he can, I'm not going to – I didn't enjoy the time he turned me into an albino peacock; Mother tried to hex me when I tried to get her help!_ _… I wonder what he will turn Blaise into, perhaps I should put in a suggestion for a niffler; he hates their magical fleas._

Blaise's eyes eventually landed on himself and he grinned in return, causing Blaise to blanch.

'Sorry, Luna, I think that Snape scares me more than the desire for the twins… I daresay that whatever you know will come out eventually,' Blaise replied with a pout.

'Probably not,' Luna replied with a shrug and changed the conversation.

'Alright, wait, wait, wait—'

Luna looked at the single Slytherin with wide eyes - an innocent expression so perfect that Draco was immediately suspicious.

 _Note to self, Luna can be as manipulative as a snake._

Blaise motioned Luna closer. She leaned over obligingly, resting her torso against Draco with a wink at her new boyfriend.

Blaise angled over and cupped his hand to her ear and began whispering speedily. Luna's eyes grew larger and her jaw dropped. A peel of laughter escaped her lips as she tipped back into Draco when Blaise drew away.

'Okay, that was definitely worth my information. I can't believe you three did that! And Snape! Merlin, I would never have thought it!'

'Thought what, Miss Lovegood,' drawled a sleek voice from beside the table. The five swivelled to take in the newcomer. Professor Snape stood in all his black, wrathful glory.

Blaise paled as the other four broke into snickers.

'Mr Zabini, I will see you for detention tonight were we will discuss the consequences of your loose lips,' Severus commanded.

Blaise nodded with a slight sheen on his forehead.

Severus peered at the group; they all closed their mouths, shaking slightly from forced silence and keeping their eyes firmly away from each other.

'Miss Lovegood, I suggest you keep what you learnt to yourself,' Severus said, his eyes narrowing on the joined posture of the Ravenclaw and his Godson.

'I have learnt nothing of interest, Professor Snape,' she replied with sugary sweetness, which Draco knew would win more points from Snape than forthrightness.

'Exactly,' Professor Snape replied in a clipped tone with a sharp nod. The professor then strode towards a group of older witches and wizards in the corner.

Once he was out of hearing, the four caught each other's eyes once more and burst into laughter, Blaise sinking into his seat.

'Alright, Luna, fess up – I deserve the information now.'

Luna smiled and replied, 'Their boyfriends are gay and have been dating each other for two years – they have been trying to keep it secret; hence they are dating the twins to try and throw the more biased members of the student population of the scent.'

'I don't know why they bother, but good for me anyway,' Blaise answered. 'I don't suppose you have any proof do you?'

Luna smiled and flicked her wand, a little box appeared in front of her. She muttered a chant under her breath and tapped the box four times. A hollow sound caused everyone to focus. Flicking the catch, she opened the box and handed Blaise three photos – one for each year the two boys had been dating (showing their obvious closeness).

'I expect you to let the twins know in a way that won't compromise the secret of the two boys – it is their decision to tell people and their sexual orientation is no one else's business: I'm only telling you as the twins shouldn't be used like this without their knowledge,' Luna commanded. 'It would be humiliating in the extreme for them if it came out.'

Blaise nodded. 'Of course.'

'Why do you have this?' Theo asked, leaning closer to see what else was in the box.

Luna smacked him away from the wooden container. 'They were embarrassed by it, so it could prove useful to know.'

'You having dirt on people – is this why the Ravenclaws hide your belongings?' Theo probed.

'Of course not, they would never do such a thing to me if they knew what I have in this box. The hiding things is a minor irritant, not worth handing over these secrets; no, I have this for the future,' Luna clarified vaguely.

'If you become an Unspeakable?' Draco questioned.

Luna smiled widely. 'Maybe. But as I am not one, I can't know if I will be one, so who knows.'

'Your family is generally Unspeakables though,' Draco pointed out.

'My father isn't: I might take over from him, or do something else,' she replied.

 _But as an Unspeakable you will never be able to confirm your job to those outside your family circle, so you will remain a mystery to anyone who isn't direct family._

Draco was hit by an unexpected pang as he realised he wanted to know. Pushing the thought away, he redirected the conversation to how Blaise was going to inform the twins without becoming the bad guy or revealing the secret to everyone – at which point Blaise recruited Astoria's assistance – while Luna vanished her little box of secret deeds.

When the group had eaten and started to make a move to return to Hogwarts and outside they came across the Golden Trio once more. Hermione, catching sight of Draco, immediately grabbed Weasley by the collar and brought his lips to her own. As the redhead needed no further encouragement, the five were given front row seats to the disturbing and rather unskilled saliva exchange. Potter and the she-Weasel looked equally repulsed by the view of their group members.

The five moved on quickly and Hermione started to moan, not coming up for air until the Slytherins and Luna had long disappeared: Hermione had glanced around, then shaken her head as if confused. She was met with Weasley's glazed and delighted face, Potter's frozen cringe, and the she-Weasel's slightly green complexion which clashed horribly with her red hair. Weasley soon looped his arm around her waist, and she gave him an unsure smile when she realised it felt uncomfortable and didn't fit her body like it should.

* * *

 **A/N: The Folanti are a creature I created for a competition - adorable little creatures. If you see any Oxford English punctuation/grammar corrections, please PM me so I can fix them up. Otherwise, reviews and favouriting make me ever so happy :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter etc, please don't sue me!**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for the favouriting, following and reviewing; it is all excellent encouragement! A shorter chapter today, but I'll add another in two days to make up for it - happy reading XD

For my wonderful reviewers: **Guest(s)** [Thanks!]; **CrazyPedantic** [Haha, thank you very much! You'll find out if that happens]; and **Don't trust the Silver Eyes** [Glad you snapped out of it XD ].

* * *

Last chapter:

 _The five moved on quickly and Hermione started to moan, not coming up for air until the Slytherins and Luna had long disappeared: Hermione had glanced around, then shaken her head as if confused. She was met with Weasley's glazed and delighted face, Potter's frozen cringe, and the she-Weasel's slightly green complexion which clashed horribly with her red hair. Weasley soon looped his arm around her waist, and she gave him an unsure smile when she realised it felt uncomfortable and didn't fit her body like it should._

* * *

'Well that was disgusting to witness,' Theo muttered with a shudder as he walked beside Luna and Draco; Blaise and Astoria having fallen behind as they discussed their plans to reveal the information to the twins.

Draco looked at him blankly.

'At least it wasn't Fred or George,' Luna replied, 'no respect for public boundaries those two.'

Theo winced and decided not to enquire, to Draco's relief; Luna seemed pretty comfortable with the non-harmful actions of others, if they disturbed even her then it must be a sight to avoid.

Luna intertwined her fingers into Draco's and grinned at him. He supressed his own at the tingle of adrenaline which sparked up his arm and through his body.

She clasped Theo's hand as well and tried to persuade the Slytherins to join her in skipping.

 _She is determinedly adorable_.

'Not a chance, my reputation would be in tatters and my fair lady would leave me,' Theo replied as he tugged his hand free.

'I think Persephone would find it very amusing actually,' Draco drawled.

'Astoria would not find it amusing,' Theo hissed.

Draco laughed and wrapped his arm around Luna's lithe waist to bring her exuberant bounding to a calmer pace.

Luna turned and glanced at Astoria with her eyebrow quirked.

'Hmm,' she began, 'I think you and Blaise might be right; Astoria does share many physical traits that Persephone was fabled to hold.'

'Argh!' Theo cried as he threw his hands into the air. 'You two are quite perfect for each other!' He then swivelled on his heel and stole Astoria from Blaise's side and dragged her in the direction of the Hogwarts' lake.

'What on earth did you do to Theo?' Blaise asked as he jogged up to Draco and Luna from his lagging, and now lonely, position.

'He seemed to take a dislike to Luna pointing out physical similarities between Astoria and Persephone,' Draco answered with a smirk.

Blaise copied the facial expression and looked on Luna with awe. 'You don't want to ditch this blond and date me instead, do you?'

Draco smacked his friend on the back of the head, surprised by his automatic response to the harmless threat that his friend offered.

'No, Blaise, I find myself quite content with being Draco's girlfriend.'

'You two are official then?'

'Yes,' Luna answered and gazed up at the cloudy sky. A delighted look overtook her features and she grabbed Blaise's arm and dragged the two in a different direction.

 _What is she planning? Well, she looks happy about it, so I suppose we can go along with it._

Blaise cast a mildly alarmed look in his direction, so he just shrugged in response and continued to allow Luna to lead.

Arriving in a secluded, grassy clearing, Luna dropped to the ground and dragged the two boys with her by her resolute grip.

Blaise resisted, complaining as he was tugged into a sitting position, 'But I'll get grass stains on my clothes.'

'Like that's a first, I'm pretty sure you are usually proud of that fact,' Draco jousted.

'Usually they are from a different reason – something tells me that your girlfriend has something else in mind to my usual activities.'

While the boys where bickering, Luna had flattened out with her back against the grass and was gazing at the sky. Seeing the boys still sitting up, she yanked them backwards by their collars and, when their heads were on either side of hers and the sweet scent of fresh grass was tickling their noses, she pointed into the clouds.

'I see a griffin,' she said.

'Huh?' Draco mumbled.

'A griffin – just there,' she continued with her finger outstretched. 'There are the wings, and you can see its clawed feet there. It's even smiling.'

'I don't think griffins smile,' Blaise said in a bland tone.

'This one is,' Luna replied blithely. 'What do you see Blaise?'

Blaise muttered something under his breath and then said, 'Snape stirring a horrid concoction to punish me.'

Luna released an untroubled laugh and tilted her head to Draco. 'And you, Draco?'

Draco scanned the sky, looking for familiar shapes. 'Blaise being turned into a niffler.'

'Banish that thought!' Blaise commanded with horror as Luna made no attempt to contain her amusement.

'I think it looks more like a squid,' Luna added.

Blaise shot her a look of distaste. 'I take it back, you can keep her.'

'I plan to,' Draco replied.

 _Too fast, lets back up a little bit... I like her, definitely, she his kind, generous, unassuming, self-assured, and witty; but keep her? For how long? Not that I think Luna would allow me to use such a term in a non-joking manner._

The three lay watching the clouds and seeing increasingly random objects until the sky began to darken and the stars started to shine through the velvet blue-black evening heavens; eventually staggering to their numb feet and stretching their stiff bodies, they returned to the school building in search of food to fill their rumbling stomachs.

* * *

The sight of Draco coming into the Great Hall with his arm firmly wrapped around Luna and guiding her to the Slytherin table had cutlery clattering and goblets sloshing liquid. Whispers immediately erupted, although were quickly silenced by Draco's threatening glare around the room.

He caught sight of Hermione blanching, but didn't stay focused on her for more than a passing moment, swiftly returning his focus to the agape Slytherins and motioning for them to make room for Luna: which they did with dazed expressions.

 _No doubt startled that when I finally announce a girlfriend, I chose one who skips outside the stuck-up pureblood elite circles,_ he mused with satisfaction.

Astoria motioned for Luna to take the space by her. To Blaise's disappointment, the two girls immediately delved into a discussion about where they had been for the past few hours. To Astoria's disappointment and the boys' relief, Luna was replying with diligent vagueness.

 _Thank Merlin, no one would ever cave under my glare again if they knew I spent hours cloud watching._

Draco caught Blaise's eye and they shared a silent look of agreement to never tell anyone what they had been doing – it would be mutually assured societal destruction if they did.

'Oh, you know, just relaxing,' Luna's voice pierced his concentration.

 _Why am I so attuned to her – it's like I couldn't ignore her if I tried… not that I want to, it's way more fun knowing what she is thinking._

'Yes, but where were you? Theo and I looked for you before dinner,' Astoria probed.

'We came straight back to school after you tugged Theo towards the lake – what did you two get up to… you know there is a leaf in your hair, don't you?'

'Ekk!' Astoria yelped as she ran her hands through her hair. 'Theo! How could you not tell me‽'

'Your hair is fine, I swear,' Theo replied with mild fear shaking his voice.

Luna reached towards Astoria's head and when she pulled away there was a crumbled leaf in her hand.

Astoria shot a look that promised pain towards her boyfriend as Draco smothered a chuckle.

'That was definitely not there before – how did Luna do that?' Blaise whispered to him.

'Magic,' Draco replied with an amused glint in his eyes.

Blaise let his head drop to the table and smack loudly when it hit. The other table occupants turned towards the sound and grinned maliciously. Pansy, who was closest, picked up a spoonful of mashed sweet potato and gravy, dumping it on his defenceless hair with a satisfied smirk.

'Argh!' Blaise shouted as he jumped up from his chair, the food sliding off his head to the right and down his neck under the collar of his shirt.

Blaise quickly flicked his wand and vanished the substance. Swirling his wand a second time, the food reappeared and landed on Pansy's own head.

She glared through the slimy mixture as it dripped down her face. 'Sleep well tonight,' she said in a sickly sweet tone and after a quick concealment charm, strode from the hall.

'Bravo, now you have to keep a watch out for Pansy and Snape,' Draco drawled as he clapped his hands.

'Snape, bollocks!' Blaise cried as he swivelled his attention to the teachers table – no Snape. 'I've got to get to detention!' he added as he bolted from the hall like hell's hounds were chasing him... _although_ , Draco mused, _given he is late to see Severus, it is probably an apt description_.

'You're friends can be quite entertaining,' Luna said from his side. 'I think we should keep them.'

Draco gave her a bemused smile and offered her some pumpkin juice.

* * *

 **A/N: *Snigger* Cloud watching Slytherins! Three short chapters remaining :'(  
If you see any Oxford English punctuation/grammar corrections, please PM me so I can fix them up. Otherwise, reviews and favouriting make me ever so happy :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter etc, please don't sue me!**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for the favouriting, following and reviewing; it is all excellent encouragement! Happy reading XD

For my wonderful reviewers: **Louise Nyberg** [Haha, thank you - I'm glad to hear you feel so strongly about it XD ]; **Chester99** [Yup they are - Slytherins can be cool too XD of course I could be bias!]; **fatyellowrat** [Thank you!]; **MollyP4321** [Awesome reviewing - thank you! It is faster paced than others - it was going to be a one-shot - hence the speed - but I liked it too much to want it too end]; **Guest** [Thanks!]; and **Don't trust the Silver Eyes** [I'm disappointed too - and I love this Luna too!].

* * *

Last chapter:

 _'You're friends can be quite entertaining,' Luna said from his side. 'I think we should keep them.'_

 _Draco gave her a bemused smile and offered her some pumpkin juice._

* * *

Two weeks later, the entire school was skittering around the corridors in fear of the Slytherin Head of House's wrath. No one knew specifically what had put him in a foul mood so suddenly, but the student body unanimously decided that they would not be the ones to offer their heads on a platter to abate it.

Draco did have a niggling idea of the cause – and desperately hoped that he was wrong.

 _Really are only two things that put Severus in such a bad mood… make that three; Mother, Pothead, and my swot-of-an-ex, Granger. Pothead still has a slight limp from our fight – sucker – so it is unlikely to be him. But Mother is another story; she can be awfully persistent. Please be a new fourth reason! I don't want to think about Granger, and if Mother is involved then I will be forced too. Just let me focus on Luna, I'm happy focusing on just her. Speaking of, where is she?_

Looking up from his breakfast plate to scan the crowd for his intriguing girlfriend, his gaze slide passed the Gryffindor table opposite him. He grimaced at the spectacle at its centre.

His ex was sitting on the Weasel's lap and kissing him between the bloke's attempts to stuff the entire table of food into his mouth. There were dribbles of egg yolk visible of the Weasel's shirt and face, which Granger was diligently charming off between untalented French kisses.

 _Revolting._

He caught Granger wipe her mouth with the back of her hand when Weasel turned away to grab a plate of kippers.

 _Clearly, she thinks so too._

Since the two had started dating, Granger's habit of reading at the table had fallen to the wayside in preference for enthusiastic and untalented displays of affection. It was a change that few students appreciated. Indeed, some students from the various house were so irritated with the persistent displays at each meal that they had taken to hexing the Gryffindor couple so that they couldn't touch each other: while the strategy was effective against the Weasel, it didn't work on Granger who would swiftly counter the spell. Before Snape's decent into ill-humour, the Potions Master had actually started rewarding those few students subtly during the following classes for 'stirring correctly'.

Bang!

 _Speak of the devil._

Severus stormed into the breakfast hall, cloak billowing behind him. Draco glanced up and caught the man's fuming gaze. The glare levelled at him confirmed his suspicions.

 _Drat, Mother has definitely used the Veritaserum again._ Draco didn't bother restraining his huff at the thought. _Really!_ _I can handle Granger myself._

Counting back, Draco tried to figure out how long the formidable man had been angry.

 _Three days. Presumably Mother found out in the evening during a dinner date, so say three and a half days. Hmm, Mother could have accomplished a lot in that amount of time with all her contacts. She already wanted to use Skeeter - so no planning time really required. And Skeeter already showed a dislike of Granger in fourth year, with free reign the fallout is likely to be… well uncomfortable at the very least._

As Snape settled himself at the teachers' table, an owl screeched and Draco glanced up to watch the daily mail delivery – the mass of owls which flew through the opening in the ceiling looked something akin to Professor Lockhart's Cornish Pixies in his second year – chaotic and numerous.

 _Dangerous too_ , Draco added to himself when a large box was dropped on a Hufflepuff's head with a dull thud that caused the Hufflepuff to slump out of their chair and onto the floor.

Whump.

Draco groaned when he took in the newspaper that landed in front of him.

 _Of course today would be the delivery of_ _The Daily Prophet - Special Edition_

It meant that the ultimate bi-monthly gossip was included in this edition and would become the reading and discussion material for every socialite and businessman in magical Britain.

'Morning, Draco. Something wrong?' Luna asked, gracefully sliding into the seat by his side and leaning into his side as her bag dropped softly to the floor.

Draco glanced at her and smiled. He could see the tip of her wand sticking out from behind her ear – her favourite place for it despite the intricately crafted wand holster his mother had included in the package. Her radish earring hit his shoulder when she leaned in and he felt a curious sprinkle of magic dispel from it into his shoulder. He was happy to see that she was still wearing the perfectly fitting robes of cashmere over her uniquely altered uniform.

 _Clearly no one in Ravenclaw has gotten around the theft spells yet; I wonder if they have even tried after realising just how nasty the protection charms are._

'Morning, Gorgeous. I've just got a bad feeling that my mother has found out who my ex is and this paper will be her revenge on her,' he muttered quietly back.

Luna raised an eyebrow and opened _The Quibbler_ that landed in front of her, quickly flipping it so it was upside-down.

Draco reached his own delivery, procrastinating by shaking some spilt juice off the dripping end.

 _Maybe I can just not read this one... then I can just ignore Granger and whatever the news is._

The hisses around him directed towards the Gryffindor table made him toss the thought aside as impossible.

 _Well, I suppose there is no point in putting it off any longer._

Draco started to slowly unfurl the paper as Luna nudged his shoulder lighted and said, 'Oh this is interesting.'

 _Wonderful lady._

'Mm?' Draco asked, twisting and resting his chin on her shoulder to see the article. His own paper disregarded once more and back on the tabletop.

'Apparently, the Ministry has released an updated list of registered animagus. There are six new additions. It seems that those who came forward after an offer was made two days ago won't be prosecuted for not immediately registering.'

 _Six! That doubles the current number registered!_

'Anyone on the list that I might know of?'

Luna smirked at him. 'Most definately. The Minister himself is an Adder, apparently he learnt the skill after putting his name into the running for Minister, but decided people wouldn't vote for him if they knew. There is a witch in Albashire called Louise Greenleaf who is a toad, she didn't want to announce that before her wedding. A wizard in the Auror department called Newton Longfeather, he was undercover and using his animagus of an ant to spy for the Ministry. Rita Skeeter is a bug, apparently she didn't want to tell people who might try and capture her. Professor Snape was a flying snake, he didn't state a reason for maintaining the secret. Lastly, Fleur Weasley is a white dove, she forgot to register when she and her husband returned from France.'

'Weasley?'

'Fleur Delacour - she married the eldest Weasley son.'

'A Weasley married the part-Veela from the Triwizard Tournament?'

'Yes. A white dove is a horrid creature, no wonder she forgot,' Luna added with a thoughtful expression as she tapped the picture of a dove in her paper.

'Aren't doves supposed to mean peace and love?' Draco asked with a quirked eyebrow.

'Being a dove just shows that Fleur is constantly cooing, tends to be people pleasers, is risk adverse, and very submissive. While those attributes have advantages in certain situations, it is probably not something she wanted to broadcast to the Weasley Matriarch who doesn't think she is good enough for her son.'

'I daresay Molly Weasley just don't want to lose the spot of number one woman in her son's life.'

'Probably, but she dislikes Fleur for her looks - she thinks they mean that Fleur is shallow.'

Draco scoffed.

'Good looks don't make someone shallow. You're stunning and there isn't a shallow bone in your body.'

Luna rolled her eyes, but a small blush spread on her cheeks. Draco smiled smugly when he saw the telltale sign.

'I suppose if the Minister is one of the people coming forward, then there can't be any repercussions,' Draco said.

'Course not,' Blaise agreed, butting into their conversation. 'So, Draco, you read _The Daily Prophet_ yet?'

Draco shot an irritated look at his friend. 'No, Luna was just telling me the news in _The_ _Quibbler._ '

'Excellent, cause I want to tell you,' Blaise said, almost vibrating in his seat.

'No you can't, Blaise,' Astoria cut in, 'you call me Persephone, therefore you owe me and I say that I'm going to tell him.'

'My lovely lady makes an excellent point,' Theo added, wrapping his arm over his girlfriend's shoulder.

Draco gave his friends a bemused look at their argument.

'Don't care, I offered first,' Blaise argued.

Astoria shrugged and turned towards Draco. Blaise lunged over the table with a 'no!' and pushed his palm against her face to hold her mouth closed.

A scuffle quickly took over - much to the irritation of the surrounding Slytherins who collected their plates and relocated further away - Theo tried to pull Blaise off his girlfriend, Blaise gripped Astoria and demanded she concede, Astoria shook her head and pried her nails into Blaise's arm.

Draco just chuckled at the chaos and picked up his tea so it wouldn't be knocked over by the flailing limbs.

'Ouch!' Blaise quickly withdrew his hand, looking at it in shock as he fell back into his seat. 'She bit me!' he exclaimed in shock.

Astoria just gave him a pleased smirk and turned to Draco once again. Draco spied a tinge of blood on the girl's lip and shuddered.

 _I swear those Vampire genes are still active in the Greengrass bloodline._

'Hermione is being accused of kidnapping,' Luna's calm voice broke in from Draco's other side.

Luna was sitting with posture the perfect image of elegance and holding her boyfriend's newspaper in front of her with a disappointed look on her face.

'What!' Draco gasped.

'I suppose,' the usually whimsical girl continued, 'it was bound to come out when the animagi were revealed.'

Luna stretched the paper out and placed it in front of him.

 _Allegations of Hermione Granger holding a reporter hostage_

 _By Frances Scoop._

Luna continued on nonchalantly, 'Hermione was quite upset Rita Skeeter in fourth year thanks to some rather inflammatory articles. I tried to tell her to ignore them and just burn the letters she received, but she couldn't. I had hoped her passionate nature wouldn't come out in such a negative way, but it did – I overheard Hermione talking with Ronald and Harry on the train trip home that year; she had captured Rita Skeeter and was holding her in a tiny glass jar.'

 _Granger actually held someone hostage for spreading lies! Physically attacked them for printing stories‽ What in Hades is wrong with her that she would think that is okay‽ She's completely barmy—thank Merlin I'm not dating her anymore!_

' _The Daily Prophet_ mentioned a jar too – how'd Skeeter fit in a tiny jar?' Astoria asked.

'Hermione caught Rita while she was in her animagus form,' Luna replied, passing _The Quibbler_ to the other Slytherins. 'By the way, you should remove the blood from your lip, Astoria: Blood-lily Gnats are attracted to exposed blood and can cause confusion when they try to feed off it.'

 _Blood-lily—oh whatever!_

The other Slytherins immediately grabbed the offered paper and descended into silence as they read the article: Astoria dabbing her lip as she did so and looking mildly ill when she saw the vibrant red blood on her fingers.

'You better not be carrying any diseases, Blaise,' she hissed.

'You shouldn't bite, Persephone,' Blaise replied with a smirk.

Meanwhile, Draco was scanning _The Daily Prophet_ article as Luna ate some fruit from his plate.

'So this is truly accurate?' Draco asked Luna with a gesture to the paper.

'Unfortunately,' Luna replied with a small frown as she bit into a strawberry.

Draco wrapped his arm around her shoulder and held her warm body against hi _s._

 _Perfect,_ he thought sarcastically. _Now Luna is sad for her friend and it wouldn't have happened if Mother wasn't trying to get revenge for me._

Luna huffed. 'You don't need to be sorry, this isn't your doing,' Luna answered, leaning her head on his chest.

'It is; partially anyway. I told Professor Snape about my ex, and - I presume from Snape's bad mood and this article - that my mother found out who that person was and set Rita in her direction. Mother was asking who she was…'

Luna pulled her neck back and twisted to look him in the eye. When she had his attention, she shook her head. 'You can't control your mother, Skeeter, or your drugged Godfather. You told your Godfather in good faith and I'm sure you discouraged your mother's interference. But that aside, let's not forget that I know Hermione did actually hold Skeeter hostage: Skeeter would be going after her without your mother's encouragement just because of the jar incident.'

 _I suppose._

'I still don't like seeing you upset by it.'

Luna smiled. 'You don't need to protect me from the world.'

'I know your fully capable of protecting yourself – but it doesn't stop me from wanting to,' he replied sincerely.

Luna kissed his cheek in reply.

Draco's attention was pulled from persuading his girlfriend to leave the hall for somewhere more private by his loud friends who were discussing the Minister's animagus form.

Looking around the hall, Draco could see that Granger had retreated, as had McGonagall and Dumbledore.

 _I daresay they're forming a plan to keep her out of trouble – she is their Gryffindor Princess, after all._

Pothead and the Weasel seemed to be doing their best to halt the gossip at the Gryffindor table, claiming loudly that holding a person in a tiny glass jar was impossible.

 _Well that is the worst defence imaginable – especially since Luna said they know the truth – and the truth will out eventually… especially since it is already published in a newspaper._

Draco's friends chose that moment to share the information in _The Quibbler_ , this quickly resulted in the two boys paling to a ghostlike quality before darting from the hall and leaving the youngest Weasley to continue the campaign for her over-achieving friend.

Blaise shoved his shoulder and nodded at the head table. Draco caught sight of his Godfather who had a small smile on his face as he read the regular paper.

'That, is what he looked like when he was explaining my detention,' Blaise whispered with a shudder.

Draco patted his friend on the back and returned his focus to Luna, who had now retrieved her original paper and was reading about the Loch Ness Monster which was apparently sighted on vacation in the Southern Ocean. He kissed her gently on the cheek and then continued eating his breakfast, flicking to the Quidditch season results on the back page of his own paper. His spare hand unconsciously drifting to entwine with Luna's.

* * *

 **A/N: Hell have no fury like the mother of an only son scorned - if there is interest, I will do an outtake of how Narcissa managed these feats when the story is concluded XD  
If you see any Oxford English punctuation/grammar corrections, please PM me so I can fix them up. Otherwise, reviews and favouriting make me ever so happy :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter etc, please don't sue me!**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for the favouriting, following and reviewing; it is all excellent encouragement! Happy reading XD

For **Don't trust the Silver Eyes** [Haha, yeah she does - easy to overlook at times].

* * *

Last chapter:

 _Draco patted his friend on the back and returned his focus to Luna, who had now retrieved her original paper and was reading about the Loch Ness Monster which was apparently sighted on vacation in the Southern Ocean. He kissed her gently on the cheek and then continued eating his breakfast, flicking to the Quidditch season results on the back page of his own paper. His spare hand unconsciously drifting to entwine with Luna's._

* * *

Luna and Draco continued to date, becoming closer than Draco thought possible – it seemed that Luna was already aware of their compatibility, thanks to her abilities.

Draco realised what it was like to have respect and equality in a relationship once more, something he had forgotten in his misery; he couldn't believe how long he had hung on trying to make it work with Hermione. He now had a girlfriend who challenged him in a positive way and one with whom he could see a long-term, happy future.

Draco felt his confidence return in full force and he was once more sauntering through the halls with his head held high and a permanent smirk. He had persuaded his mother to halt her campaign against Granger and his friends were considering the options for dispiriting potions instead of the previous cheering ones.

As Draco stood in the glimmering jewellery store in Hogsmeade, looking at engagement rings, or rings that could be classed as such. It was, of course, too soon to propose to Luna, and he had family rings at home (although they were all extremely traditional and probably not something Luna would truly love to wear for the rest of her life), but he couldn't seem to stop himself from looking, didn't want to stop himself, if he was honest.

The blue light of a particularly beautiful stone captured his attention and he picked it up, smiling as a warmth bleed from the ring and into his hand.

 _Magic._

'Hello, Draco,' a girl's soft voice said from behind him, startling him from his musings.

Turning around, he found Hermione standing behind him. She looked thinner, with dark smudges under her eyelids, and a wild desperation alight in her eyes.

He felt a pang of concern, but pushed it away until he knew what caused her interruption. He returned the ring to its setting and glanced around to check if anyone else was in hearing range. No one – even the shop owner had disappeared momentarily.

 _I guess this store has some impressive stock protection spells._

Turning to face her fully, he straightened his spine, pushed back his shoulders, and coolly replied, 'Hermione.'

She smiled widely when he spoke.

'I wanted to apologise,' she said confidently. 'You were right, I shouldn't have hidden our relationship from Ron or Harry.'

Draco nodded sharply.

'Ron and I… it's not working; he isn't you. He doesn't listen to me, or care about my passions for house elf rights (not that you did either – but at least we had intelligent discussions about them rather than you just rolling your eyes at me), and he is pressuring me for more than I'm ready to give (you never did that!).'

 _You are only just realising those things‽_

Draco didn't move, determined to give no indication of his thoughts.

She paused and looked at him with wide eyes, giving him a pleading look that he was irritatingly familiar with.

 _Not this time: you can say what you want, but I am not caving to your wishes or pleading ever again._

He just looked back at her silently.

Pursing her lips, she continued, 'I want to give us another chance, with Harry and Ron knowing.'

His mind blanked, scrambling for something to get more time, he said tonelessly, 'I didn't hear that you had broken up with the Weasel.'

'Ron,' Hermione corrected firmly. 'And no, I haven't yet; I wanted to talk with you first.'

 _Poor form, Hermione._

Draco raised an eyebrow and frowned.

Hermione, recognising the unspoken censure, bit her lip.

'So, what do you say?'

Draco smothered the feelings of affection that he still slightly felt, forced away the rose-coloured glasses to remember their relationship as it had been, and then recalled why he was so happy now.

'I say that I have a wonderful, very public girlfriend called Luna who makes me happy and who I want to continue dating.'

Hermione grimaced.

'I'm sure she would understand that you want someone with more passion and intelligence,' Hermione said with her chin rising.

Anger automatically flared at her careless and unjustified attack. Draco clenched his jaw and he felt his teeth press together. Determined to admonish her, he replied, 'I am very attached and attracted to Luna, she might not shout about it, but she does have a great deal of passion and intelligence – if you recall, she is in Ravenclaw.'

'She is weird and wouldn't fit into your world, think of your mother,' Hermione said, going for the jugular; she knew he hated to disappoint his loving and strong mother.

He glared and she responded with a self-assured smile.

 _So confident that she is always right – I'll admit that confidence is important, but it is just as important to know when you are wrong and admit to it._

'I like Luna just the way she is and have no desire for her to change to fit any mould. And if you really want to bring my mother into this - she approves of Luna, and she doesn't approve of you,' Draco replied frostily.

'You told her about me?'

'I didn't, but she knows that I dated someone who made me miserable. Besides, we have been over this; once I call off a relationship, I don't re-enter it.'

'But-'

 _Enough!_

'No buts. Merlin, Hermione, just listen to me! I want you leave me alone, I do not want to date you again, I'm happier without you.'

 _Luna, Luna, Luna…_

'But I'm not happier without you. I miss you!'

'So, what? Do you want me miserable so you can be happy? That's hardly love, Hermione.'

'I can be better, with your help,' Hermione begged. 'You won't be miserable this time.'

 _Luna, Luna, Luna…_

'No.'

'Luna will get over it.'

'This isn't just about Luna - although, as I said, I am very happy dating her - I won't date you again.'

'Please!'

'No.'

'No - is that all you can say? You never used to say no to me; have you been practising that in the mirror?'

 _And there is the real Hermione back again._

'Granger, go away.'

'This is your last chance,' Hermione warned.

 _Good._

'Go away,' Draco replied in a steady, strong tone as he turned back to the jewellery.

He heard a huff of fury and stomping of a foot. It was after the door bell rung with her exit that he realised with relief that he actually meant it, her hold over him was completely broken with his last stand against her pleading. Releasing a stale breath, he turned back to the rings with a lighter heart, knowing that the future would be brighter than he had thought possible a few months ago.

When he meet back up with Luna later, she hugged him tightly and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek, and Draco realised that she had probably figured out what had happened through her aura reading abilities.

'I love you,' she whispered.

Draco felt his chest would explode from dragonflies as he whispered back the heartfelt words for the first time to Luna: 'I love you too'.

* * *

 **A/N: XD  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter etc, please don't sue me!**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for the favouriting, following and reviewing; it has been brilliant encouragement! This is the epilogue, but I have an outtake of Narcissa getting her revenge.

* * *

Last chapter:

 _'I love you,' she whispered._

 _Draco felt his chest would explode from dragonflies as he whispered back the heartfelt words for the first time to Luna: 'I love you too'._

* * *

EPILOGUE

What happened after that you might wonder.

Theo and Persephone, sorry, Astoria, married one year after she finished school – to the delight of their families and friends. Draco, Blaise, and Luna (all members of the wedding party) enjoyed adding Greek mythology symbols and items through the event. Theo promised retribution at their own weddings.

Four years after the events of Draco and Luna beginning their life together, they forged their relationship in magic with a wedding ceremony. The two are still blissfully happy. Draco's friends, family, and associates welcomed Luna with open, if somewhat cautious, arms; especially after the first party where they became aware of her vast knowledge of hidden secrets. I can't tell you where Luna works, but Draco is running the family businesses and attempting to out earn his mother's spending; he is succeeding, but Narcissa is not to know by how much.

Severus and Narcissa married and are happily travelling the world together – Severus having given up teaching when his Godson's girlfriend left Hogwarts one year after Draco.

Blaise is still an ever-determined bachelor, delighting in attending parties around the globe, although he always returns to England for fortnightly dinners with his closest school chums.

Pansy tormented Blaise for the remainder of his school year, as retribution for the food in her shimmering hair, and happily trots after him at parties to whisper into the ears of his dates that he has various contagious disease - although the fact is untrue, the dates promptly make themselves scarce. Blaise has commissioned a permanent sweet-potato slinger to drop the food in Pansy's hair at the dinner parties when she is sitting at a table. Luna has advised that the feud will likely end when one of them marries – although added that if they marry each other, a food fight will probably erupt at the wedding dinner so it would be best to ensure they each have a large serve of mushy food on their own plates.

Ron and Hermione dated for another year, but eventually split up after she told him that she had dated Draco for five months during school. They have had a frosty friendship since and Hermione is re-evaluating what she seeks in a friend. Ron started to date an ex-Hufflepuff soon afterwards – as they are famed for loyalty; coincidentally it was the one who had a package dropped on their head.

Harry and Ginny are happily married, the former an Auror and the latter a Quidditch player. They have an adrenaline filled life which has Molly quite frantic. Harry and Ginny don't care that Hermione dated Draco, having allowed the rivalry between them to soften to a simmer at Luna's request – to Ginny, the information explained many questions that nagged her about that year.

Fred was arrested for grotesque public displays of affection; it was later determined that it could have been George - as no certain identification could be made, the charges were dropped.

THE END

* * *

 **A/N: So sad to see this story is now finished! I hope you enjoyed the adventure as much as I did writing it. Thank you all for the support - you have been wonderful. Happy reading!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter etc, please don't sue me!**

* * *

 **A/N: An additional chapter because of all the brilliant followers, favouriters, and reviews. Thank you!**

* * *

 **OUTTAKE – NARCISSA GETS REVENGE**

Severus and Narcissa sat in the elegant and richly appointed small dining room in Malfoy Manor's west wing.

'Do you like your elf wine, Severus?' Narcissa asked sweetly.

Severus paused, looking at the glass suspiciously, but shook the niggling thought away and answered his usual affirmative, 'No, I hate elf wine.'

 _Veritaserum – Merlin's Balls she did it again!_ Severus realised.

He hissed as a smirk slid over Narcissa's face.

Severus hastily moved to stand and she swished her wand. Silk ropes leaped out of her wand and wrapped around him, pulling him back firmly into the chair and holding unyieldingly.

'I am sorry, my dear Severus. But I am Draco's mother and simply must know the truth.'

'It is not any of your business, Cissa,' he replied as he struggled against the bindings.

'I disagree, my dear Severus,' Narcissa replied with a dismissive wave. 'Tell me her name.'

'His girlfriend's name is Luna Lovegood,' Severus dodged.

'The name of his ex-girlfriend.'

'He has had many – I don't know them all.'

Narcissa gave him a withering look.

'What is the name of—'

'Cissa, he won't want you to interfere,' Severus said with gritted teeth as he tried to slip his hand between some silk.

'What is the name of Draco's last girlfriend before Ms Lovegood?' Narcissa asked while checking her wand.

Severus groaned, fighting the compulsion to answer.

Narcissa sighed and slipped her wand into a pocket. Gliding over to him, she settled in his lap and ran her hands down his face. Kissing him with a sultry softness, then moving seductively from his lips and down his neck.

Severus' mind focused on the beautiful woman that he loved so dearly who was now sitting so suggestively on his lap.

She returned the kiss to his lips and he moaned.

'What is the name of Draco's last girlfriend before Ms Lovegood?'

'Hermione Granger,' he moaned in replied, before yanking his head back in horror. 'Cissa!'

'Oh I kissed you because I'm attracted to you, although it serving a second purpose is a keen advantage,' Narcissa replied. 'You do recall what house I was in don't you, my dear Severus?'

'Draco swore me to silence – you made me break my oath,' Severus scolded.

'I did,' she agreed easily. 'But, Draco knows I do not take no for an answer,' she continued, running her hand through his hair as the second drifted into the top of her corset and she removed a small vial.

'The antidote?' Severus asked as he looked at the familiar colour and texture of the potion.

'Yes,' Narcissa replied, pulling the stopper and putting the vial to his lips in offering.

Drinking the potion, Severus blinked as the potion reversed the previous concoction that had laced his elf wine.

'You don't seem to be objecting to the silk anymore,' Narcissa noted.

'Why would I?' Severus asked, eyes slightly glazed with desire.

Narcissa's mouth twitched. 'Maybe later,' she said as she tapped the silk restraints and they feel to the ground.

'I'll hold you to that,' Severus replied, wrapping his arm around her waist.

'Good,' Narcissa replied and kissed him once more. Eventually she pulled away. 'As pleasant a distraction as this is, I have some things I must arrange.'

Knowing what she was thinking, Severus cautioned, 'Draco will be upset if you do anything.'

'I thought he was over the girl.'

'He is, mostly anyway. He had moved on and I think he would prefer not to think on her any further. If you do something, he will be forced to consider what happens and feel pity for her.'

'My dear Severus, that girl broke my son's heart and I will not stand for it. Now why didn't he tell me he was dating the girl?'

'He didn't tell anyone.'

'He told you.'

'Only after they broke up – apparently she wanted to keep it a secret until they decided they were serious and then until she told her friends.'

'So they weren't serious? Draco sounded like he was…'

'They were serious, she was putting off telling her friends.'

'For how long? Days?'

Severus stayed silent.

'Weeks‽' Narcissa asked, voice pitch heightening.

Severus avoided her eyes.

'Months?' Narcissa snarled.

'Yes,' Severus admitted.

Narcissa's eyes flashed in fury. 'I'll kill her,' she hissed, jumping up and moving towards the exit.

Severus bounced up and grabbed her arm, swivelling her back towards him.

'You want to end up in Azkaban?'

'I can be discreet.'

'No, you can't kill or maim her.'

'I can and I will.'

'Don't – Draco still has some feelings for her.'

'All the more important, I can't have him ever go back to her.'

'He won't – not ever, of that I am certain.'

Narcissa paused and looked at him searchingly.

Severus sighed and dropped his olccumency shields. Narcissa dived in and sorted his conversation with Draco.

Eventually withdrawing. 'Very well, I won't kill her. But she will be punished.'

'Cissa,' Severus sighed.

'I'm sorry that the evening must end here, but once it is sorted – and you will know when – come back here and we will revisit the silk ties.'

Severus groaned, leaned in to kiss her firmly once more, and then left her to her own devices. A promise not to kill the girl who broke her son's heart was as much as he would be able to extract from the protective, vengeful witch.

* * *

 _Dear Rita,_

 _I am curious to hear about your latest muse. Would you like to join me for a nightcap at my home this evening?_

 _Cordially,_

 _N.M._

Narcissa tied the letter to her fastest owl and released the bird into the inky night, listening to the flapping wings until they faded.

Rita Skeeter usually worked most of the night – scandals more frequently occurring during that timeframe – and so figured the witch would receive her missive soon. Unless Rita had a delicious scoop, she wouldn't take long to arrive, so Narcissa promptly relocated to the sitting room by the entrance floo and prepared some tea.

It was only a few minutes later that the floo alert dinged through the room and Narcissa poured the tea while the house elf showed her guest in.

'Miss Skeeter, Mistress,' the little elf said as it stepped into the room.

'Thank you, Lacy,' Narcissa said to the elf which promptly disappeared. 'Rita, thank you for much for coming.'

'Narcissa, as if I could resist your delightful invitation. How are you?'

'Very well, thank you, Rita. A busy night?' Narcissa asked as she handed Rita a cup of tea.

'Thank you, a little slow to be honest. It appears that many of the pubs and restaurants are now blocking hard-working journalists from entering the premises.'

'Which makes it seem that there must be something very intriguing inside,' Narcissa replied.

'Yes.' Rita took a sipped from her cup and smiled. 'Delicious, as always.'

Narcissa tilted her head in acceptance.

'So my latest muse,' Rita continued. 'I fear I am in search of one currently, so sadly no gossip to share.'

 _Excellent, that will make this much easier_ , Narcissa mused.

'How disappointing, I was hoping you would have something tantalising for me. Hmm, have you thought of revisiting one from your past?'

'One from my past? I've wrung everything I could out of all of them.'

'Most certainly?'

'Well all except that wretched girl, Hermione Granger.'

 _Perfect_ , Narcissa thought with an internal smirk.

'Why didn't you finish with her?'

'Little brat blackmailed me,' Rita scowled.

'Blackmailed?' Narcissa asked, eyebrow rising.

 _Better and better,_ Narcissa decided.

'Yes,' Rita replied in a clipped tone.

'And how exactly did she do that?'

'You recall my special gift for hearing gossip?' Rita asked.

'Yes.'

'Little Miss Prissy found out and trapped me in a bloody jar - for a week!'

'She abducted you and held you hostage,' Narcissa clarified with surprise seeping into her voice.

 _Oh this is just too delicious, now for the matter of resolving the blackmail,_ Narcissa pondered.

'Yes. Said if I wrote about her again, then I would be reported as an illegal animagus.'

'Hmm, and you can't register as they can see how long you have been one,' Narcissa mused. 'Quite the difficult position for you.'

Narcissa took another sip of tea, the sweet scent of oranges and roses wafting around her. Placing the cup and saucer back on the table without the slightest tremor, she said, 'Well, if you would like her as your muse, I can possibly assist with your problem.'

'What benefit is it to you?' Rita prompted.

Narcissa feigned nonchalance. 'Apart from helping you? I have no love of the girl – she is irritatingly the top of her year, every year, and the teachers fawn over her, forgetting the other students; my son and his friends included.'

Rita nodded knowingly. 'Yes, I saw evidence of their favouritism a few years ago.'

'But that she actually committed serious crimes against you – and continues to with the blackmail – it must not go unpunished. I imagine the abduction and kidnapping against her should keep the papers busy for the future. The Special Edition is due out in four days, is it not?'

'Correct. But I still can't touch Miss Prissy because of the animagus detail,' Rita reminded sourly.

'And if that wasn't hanging over you?'

'I'd eviscerate her in the newspapers,' Rita snarled, recalling her time trapped in the jar with nought but leaves to eat.

Narcissa smirked. 'Then I will handle the details – you just prepare the article for publishing. When is your deadline?'

'To the editor in two and a half days.'

'Then I will contact you in no later than two days to confirm everything is set.'

Rita blinked in surprise, so Narcissa continued, 'Miss Granger will make you an excellent muse.'

'Alright, Miss Prissy it is – I'll wait for your letter.'

'Oh I daresay it won't be a letter – just watch the Ministerial Announcement's section of the paper – you will see it.'

Rita furrowed her eyebrows, but then shrugged. 'If you free me from Miss Prissy's hold, I'll owe you one.'

Narcissa smiled and nodded once to show her agreement.

A grinning Rita left a few moments later and Narcissa poured herself another cup of tea, swirling her spoon while she sat back to plan her next move.

* * *

'Minister, how lovely to see you again,' Narcissa said as she stood in Flourish and Blotts next to the Minister of Magic.

The Minister visited to the bookshop once a month – his niece worked there and he knew that by visiting he was supporting the shop and helping her retain her job during the quieter periods. It was something that Narcissa was well aware of; after all, it was noted each time in the newspaper to help drum up business for the store. Narcissa had been loitering in the nearby shops all morning until she had seen him ad moved in to set the next phase of her plan in motion. The method of the plan to be determined by the Minister himself.

'Mrs Malfoy, delightful to see you,' he replied with a slight bow.

Narcissa smiled sweetly and said in a lilting voice, 'I have not seen you since the election, I must wish you my sincerest congratulations.'

'Thank you, thank you,' he replied gruffly.

Narcissa switched the book in her arms to draw his attention.

'What book do you have there?' he asked, too polite to try and read the title without her acquiescence.

'Oh, it's a book about animagus. Apparently there are only six registered.' she caught his eye as he spoke and slipped in using her olccumency skills

 _As Britain's Minister of Magic he really should have stronger wards around his thoughts,_ she considered as she shifted through the surface memories. The carefully crafted conversation had brought his own memories to the surface – memories of him turning into a snake. _So easy_ , she mused and slithered back out of his mind without him noticing the intrusion.

Narcissa continued, 'Although I must say, I was surprised not to see your name on the list.'

'Erm, you were?' he asked with widening eyes.

'Why yes, but perhaps it is an old edition,' she said, flipping open the book to read the edition details.

'Err, why would I be in the list?' he asked with a shake in his now squeaky voice.

'Because you are an adder animagus, Minister,' Narcissa replied as she continued to look at the book.

The Minister paled.

Finally glancing back up at the man, Narcissa moulded her face into polite innocence. 'I would be stunned if our elected Minister of Magic was an illegal animagus – although I could understand not wanting to publicise that particular animal.'

'Umm—'

'Oh dear,' Narcissa said, allowing her eyes to widen in faux shock. 'My apologise, Minister, I didn't realises that you were…' She licked her lips and offered a weak smile.

'Would you—hmm, would you like my advice, Minster?' she asked softly, leaning forward with faux concern in her eyes.

'If you have an idea of how to help me,' his voice choking on his words.

'I do have one idea. Offer any animagus who is not registered to come forward in the next twenty four hours for registration without legal action for the previous failure. I am sure there must be others who have not been registered for some important reason or another – it would show you are understanding and keen to ensure the rules are followed more than punish mistakes. It is an impressive skill and people will probably forget your form by the next election if you act now.'

'One day?'

'One day,' Narcissa replied firmly.

'How did you know?' he asked.

'Oh, gossip - that's what we society ladies do,' Narcissa replied with a wave of her hand. She returned the book to the shelf. 'I suppose I will wait until an updated edition is printed.'

The Minster gulped as Narcissa waltzed away down the corridor, her robes fluttering around her.

* * *

Narcissa looked at the Ministerial Announcements in the paper the next day and smiled. An owl swooped in and she took the parchment off its foot.

 _N.M._

 _Attached article ready to print. Thank you, I owe you one._

 _Rita_

Narcissa poured herself another cup of tea and swirled her spoon. Leaning back in her chair, she smirked. No one hurt her family.

THE END

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for the support! Happy reading!**


End file.
